Chasing Shadows
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Something evil is at Hogwarts...and it wants Hermione...
1. Chasing Shadows01

Chasing Shadows

Chapter One-Seeing Things?

"Hey, Hermione? Have you been hearing the weird noises coming from the fourth floor?" asked, my best friend Ron Weasley.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head. "What does it sound like?"

"Like someone's banging something heavy," Ron said, frowning.

"Are you sure it's not your head hitting the wall?" asked, my other best friend, Harry Potter, grinning.

Ron scowled at him. "That's really funny,"

"I know," Harry grinned at him.

"Seriously…it's starting to creep me out," Ron said, shivering. "Because there's nothing up there."

"In your head? That's the truth," Harry teased.

"I'm serious!" Ron said, angrily. "It's loud banging!"

"Maybe it's Peeves," I suggested calmly.

Ron's expression brightened.

"Yeah! I bet that's it…we all know Peeves is capable of doing stuff like that,"

"Don't worry then," Harry said, simply.

Ron seemed a bit more cheerful after that.

We headed to Potions. Professor Snape was teaching us the Karvors Potion, which was used to mend broken bones. The person drinks it and in a matter of a few minutes, mends the bones back.

I added the ingredients to my potion in order. It was supposed to be a light pink color and give off a bubblegum smell. Ron's was blue and Harry's was pink. Professor Snape came over and investigated the potions. He deducted five points from Gryffindor because of Ron's potion. Miraculously, he didn't say anything about Harry's.

"Hmm…did you find the fact that Snape didn't say anything about my potion a little weird?" Harry asked as we headed out of the dungeon when class was over.

"Yeah! Normally, he picks at your potion even though it comes out right," Ron said, slowly.

"Maybe he's constipated?" Harry suggested.

Ron snorted with laughter.

I frowned. "Maybe he's finally come to his senses,"

"Riiiight," Harry said slowly.

"You two are impossible! You are ready to believe that Professor Snape is some kind of alien?"

"Alien? Oh no the only one like that is Malfoy," Ron said.

Harry laughed at that. "Yeah…he even does anal probing!"

Ron roared with laughter. I frowned at them reprovingly.

"You are so gross," I muttered.

Ron used his quill to pretend it was a rod and he prodded Harry in the backside. Harry let out a "whoop" and leaped into the air. Ron laughed harder. Harry was laughing too.

Shaking my head, I turned and was about to walk down the corridor when a blast of air hit me, blowing my hair back away from my face.

I froze. I heard whispering, but I couldn't decipher if it was a girl or boy. I saw a shadow rising up at the end of the corridor. Then, I heard screams. The screams were getting louder and louder. I clamped a hand over my ears as another blast of air hit me. I dropped to my knees. The screaming stopped.

I opened my eyes abruptly. There was no shadow at the end of the corridor. Everything was normal. I lowered my hands from my ears.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry asked, alarmed as he crouched down in front of me. He put his hands on my shoulders and moved his face close to mine.

"Yeah…I just saw this shadow at the end of the corridor, plus I heard screaming," I said, shakily as Harry helped me to my feet. "And I felt a blast of air."

Harry peered down the corridor.

"There's nothing there, Mione," Ron said. "And we didn't feel anything. Right?" 

He looked to Harry. Harry shook his head.

"It was probably just my imagination," I said, smiling.

Harry raised an eyebrow at me and studied me.

"I've never known your imagination to be physical," he said slowly. "I saw the look of fear on your face. You can't fake that."

"It's okay…trust me," I said, smiling broader.

Harry studied me again, before he seemed satisfied.

"Okay. Let's go to Transfiguration," he said finally.

_Why was I the only one that saw that and felt that blast of air? _I mused as we walked down to the Transfiguration classroom. _I am not going crazy…am I?_

We entered the classroom and took our usual seats. I was sitting in between Harry and Ron. Harry was on the aisle seat. Today we were transfiguring rats into mice. Ron was strangely happy about this. I guess he was still insulted that Scabbers turned out to me Wormtail. I glanced at Harry. I could see he still misses Sirius. I do too.

But Ron and I helped Harry through it. Miraculously, Harry told Ron and I that his aunt and uncle were treating him a little better. Why and how we didn't know but that was better than how they were treating him before.

I bit my lip. I wanted so badly to tell Harry how I felt, but I was scared to. I didn't want to lose him as a best friend. I'd rather have him as a best friend rather than lose him completely.

I turned my eyes back onto my rat.

"Okay…point your wands at your rats and count to three. Then say, "_Arvena_!" Professor McGonagall said.

Harry, Ron and I pointed our wands at our rats and counted to three. Just as I was about to say, "_Arvena_", when my rat turned toward me.

I stood, frozen as it parted its jaws and hissed at me. But there was something wrong with the rat. It didn't look normal. The eyes were a milky white color and the rat had two rows of pointed teeth.

I sat there with my breathing sawing in and out.

The rat's fur was missing in several spots. The rat hissed at me again and prepared to pounce one me. I screamed and threw my arms up over my face protectively.

"Miss Granger! Are you alright?" Professor McGonagall's voice asked concerned.

I felt someone gently pull my arms down away from my face. I looked at the rat. It was normal. It was just sitting there with its little pink nose twitching and the eyes were a normal brown color. The fur was all over its body and there were no bald spots. I glanced to my left. Harry was holding onto my arms with a concerned expression on his face.

The rest of the class was also watching anxiously. Malfoy was smirking and sniggering.

"Yeah…I'm fine," I said, clearing my throat and straightening myself up trying to recapture some of my dignity.

"Okay," Professor McGonagall said, nodding.

She began continuing the lesson.

After class, Harry pulled me aside. Ron said he was going straight to the common room.

"Hermione, what's going on? Are sure you're okay?" he demanded worriedly as he peered at me.

I sighed and pressed the heels of my palms into my eyes. I let them drop to my sides.

"I'm seeing things. First the shadow, then the rat changed," I explained taking a deep breath.

"Changed?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," I said and began telling him what I saw.

"Hmm," Harry mused. "Maybe the stress is getting to you from all the school work?"

"No!" I shouted angrily as I brushed past him and began walking down the corridor. I heard him jogging after me to catch up. I spun around to face him.

"That's fine if you don' t believe me! But don't suggest that I'm going nutty," I said, as I spun around again and continued to head down the corridor.

"Hermione, wait!" I heard Harry sigh behind me.

I didn't slow down until I reached the Gryffindor common room.

Ron and Ginny were playing Wizards Chess. We had a half an hour break before we went to Charms.

Ron and Ginny looked up when I burst into the common room.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I demanded irritably.

"Because you seem upset," Ginny said, slowly as she shrank back.

I turned to Ron.

"Our so called "best" friend decides to mark me as a 'nutter'!" I growled.

Ron's face drained of all color.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Oh no…I'm not saying anymore because I'd just incriminate myself more," I said, shaking my head.

"Mione, what happened?" Ron prodded. "I promise I won't think your crazy."

"Same here," Ginny said, firmly.

Sighing, I sat down and told them what happened. Ron already knew about the shadow, so I just had to fill Ginny in.

When I was finished, the entrance to the common room opened and Harry entered. He was breathing heavily. 

"Mione…please," Harry gasped. "I ran full speed after you!"

"Not bad for a nutter huh?" I asked, coldly.

"I don't think you're crazy!" Harry protested. "I just think that maybe you're in danger of collapsing emotionally from all the work and pressure you piled on yourself!"

"Listen, Hermione. Maybe 'Arry's right?" Ginny suggested. "You certainly did take on two more subjects than last year."

I glared at Ginny.

"Erm, come on Gin. Let's go to the library," Ron said, uneasily as he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out of her seat. They left the common room.

Harry came over to me and stood in front of me.

"Listen, I would never call you crazy…you know that," Harry said, softly and gently.

His emerald green eyes were filled with remorse behind his black-rimmed glasses. His black hair was its usual untidy self. He folded his arms over his gray vest.

His robe was left opened, exposing a gray vest with the Gryffindor colors stitched around the V neckline…maroon and gold, a white shirt that was under that, and a maroon and gold striped tie that was also tucked into the vest and gray slacks. I was dressed the same way, except I had a gray pleated skirt on that reached my knees and knee socks.

All the boys had slacks and the girls had skirts. Students had their house color stitched along the V neckline of the vest.

"Hermione…calling you crazy is like calling myself nuts," Harry said slowly. "I would never do it and it bothers me to think that you think I would even consider calling you nuts."

I began feeling guilty and just plopped down on a chair. I leaned forward, my elbows resting on my thighs. I propped my head up with both hands.

"I don't understand what's going on," I said, sighing.

Harry crouched down in front of me and put his hands on my arms.

"Listen. All I'm saying is that maybe you should drop the two extra subjects you took up this year. Then, if you still see things, then we'll investigate it, okay?" he said gently.

"Yeah…I'm really going bonkers then," I muttered.

"No. What I mean is that there maybe a reason why you're seeing things. But first, drop Muggle Psychology and Muggle Medical Sciences,"

I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Okay. I'll talk to Professor McGonagall later on," I said, nodding.

Harry grinned. We stared at each other for a while. My heart fluttered nervously because Harry never broke our gaze.

"I think we should go get Ron from the library. He tends to spaz out in there," Harry said.

I laughed. "Yeah. Him in the library is like a medical physical…it'll never happen!"

Harry laughed again.

I stood up and we headed out of the common room. 

We fetched Ron just in time to head down to the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick was sitting on a large pile of books in front of the classroom.

"Today we're learning the Devrol Charm. It's something like the Veritaserum Potion for truth. When you point your wand at an object and say, "_Devrolucious_!", the objects true form will appear," Professor Flitwick said.

"I've placed two Marrits on your desks. Point your wand at them and say, "_Devrolucious_!" Professor Flitwick continued.

Marrits were little shape shifters that were totally harmless. They were a cross between a mouse and a boggart.

I pointed my wand at the Marrit, which was in a rock form and said "_Devrolucious_!"

A small 'pop' went off and it changed into a little red mouse. That was its true form.

All around, murmurs of Devrolucious could be heard as well as the 'pops'. 

I turned to Harry to see how he was doing.

His Marrit had the form of a quill. He pointed his wand at the quill and said "_Devrolucious_!". The 'pop' went off and it changed into the red mouse like mine had.

"Blimey! They're actually kind of cute!" I heard Ron say on my right.

"Yeah," I said. "But totally hard to decipher them from the rest of the stuff in your house."

"That's why this charm will come in handy," Harry grinned at me.

"Exactly. It'll be easier to tell your belongings from the Marrit," I said, nodding.

Just then, I saw that shadow again in the corner. Again, that blast of air hit me and this time, I froze. The sounds of the classroom faded away and the screaming returned.

The screaming got louder and louder. The shadow then flew toward me. I shut my eyes.

"Mione?" Harry's voice asked.

I opened my eyes.

The shadow was gone as well as the screaming.

"Did you see something again?" Harry asked, as he leaned toward me.

Before I could reply, I felt something liquidy flowing from my nostrils. I shakily raised a hand and wiped the liquid. I looked down at my index finger. Blood.

"Take her to Madam Pomfrey," Professor Flitwick said.

Nodding, Harry and Ron helped me out of the classroom and up to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey gave me the Occix Potion, which stopped nosebleeds.

A bit of the blood stained the collar of my white shirt.

"Okay. You're free to go," Madam Pomfrey said nodding.

Harry checked his watch. 

"Charms is over. It's time to go for dinner," Harry said.

"Good…I'm starving!" Ron said, eagerly, licking his lips.

Ron walked a head of Harry and I.

"What did you see this time?" he asked.

"That shadow again, plus the screaming. But this time the shadow flew at me," I said.

"Hmm," Harry mused. "It's possible Peeves is behind this all?"

"How do you explain my nosebleed?" I asked.

"Maybe the classroom was too dry? That's reasonable," Harry suggested. "There really was no air in there. It reminded me of Divination."

I gave him a smile.

There were possible explanations. But for some reason, something was telling me that what I saw couldn't be explained, or when it was, it was something that no one really should know about.

We headed down to the Great Hall. Nothing weird happened to me for the rest of the night. We all went to bed.

I lay awake, wondering what was going on and I prayed that whatever it was would stop soon. It was starting to really creep me out and I was getting frightened.


	2. Chasing Shadows02

Chasing Shadows

Chapter Two-The Missing

The next morning, I headed down to breakfast. Harry and Ron were already there. They looked up.

"Hey," Harry said, brightly. "Sleep well?"

I plopped down at the table. They were sitting across from me.

"Actually, not really," I confessed as I helped myself to some toast, sausages and eggs.

"Why? What happened?" Ron asked.

"I felt like something was watching me as I slept," I said, shivering. 

That feeling wasn't going away.

"I still feel like that now,"

"I'm beginning to think that maybe Hermione's stress isn't to blame," Harry said, solemnly.

"What do you think is going on?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Harry said, narrowing his emerald green eyes.

Our first class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures. The Slytherins and Gryffindors headed out onto the grounds. Hagrid was standing by a paddock. 

"Aw man…I hope it's not the Skrewts again," Ron moaned.

"Will you get off the Skrewts?" I said, rolling my eyes. "I think we're safe in assuming that we're done with them for quite a while."

Harry shook his head and grinned.

"What are we learning about today, Hagrid?" I asked, brightly.

"Minet's," Hagrid said, beaming.

Minets were a cross between a wolf and a snake. They had the body of a wolf, except the fur was green and it spat venom. The ears were thin and pointy. The eyes had vertical slits and were yellow. They really weren't too dangerous, except when provoked.

I leaned over the railing. One of the Minets looked up at me and panted. The tongue was also forked and the canines and incisors were sharp and thinner.

I extended my hand. It licked me.

"Ah, he likes yeh, 'Ermione," Hagrid said, brightly.

I felt a smile forming on my face. The Minet got up on all fours and allowed me to scratch an ear.

The fur on the ear felt soft. Malfoy and Crabbe were talking amongst themselves, no doubt trying to ruin another lesson.

Malfoy leaned over the railing and began poking one of the Minets in the back. It turned around, parted its jaw and spat the venom at Malfoy's face.

He cried out and dug his fingers into his eyes. White venom was sticking to his eyes.

"My eyes are burning!" he cried frantically.

"Serves him right for provoking it," Ron muttered.

"Goyle, Crabbe, take him up to the hospital wing," Hagrid said in an almost exasperated tone.

I narrowed my eyes as Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy back into the castle.

"He is such a git," Harry said. "When will he ever learn? He's a glutton for punishment."

"Absolutely," I said, sighing.

The Minet looked back up at me. The sunlight reflected off its eyes. Suddenly, a flash went off before my eyes. I felt my body go rigid and I grabbed the top of the railing.

I saw flashes of green light and I heard screams. I saw strange metal objects being poked into fuzzy and blurry objects. I heard the wailings.

I heard hammers being slammed into something. My body jerked backward. 

The flash vanished and I felt my body falling backward.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice shouted alarmed.

I was lying on my back on the grass. My wrists were lying near my ears.

Harry was hovering above me. Ron's face appeared beside Harry's concerned face.

My skull felt like it was splitting in two. I moaned.

"Hermione? Are you alright? What happened?" Harry demanded.

He slipped his arm under my neck and helped me sit up. Hagrid was even standing over me worriedly. I was now sitting up, but Harry kept his arm behind my neck.

"My head feels like its splitting in two," I moaned cringing.

"What happened?" Ron demanded looking pale.

I looked around. The Gryffindors were looking pale and worried. To my surprise, even the Slytherins were watching apprehensively.

"A flash went off before my eyes. I saw strange things," I said, shutting my eyes as I tried to remember what I had seen.

"What things did yeh see?" Hagrid asked, gently.

"Flashes of green light and I heard screaming. Then, I saw metal objects being poked into blurry objects but I couldn't see what those objects were," I said, opening my eyes again.

"Take her up to Madam Pomfrey," Hagrid said, gently. "Maybe you need a lie down."

"Let's go," Ron said as he and Harry helped me to my feet and we headed into the castle.

I was lying on my back on one of the cots staring up at the ceiling.

"Something's going on here," Harry said in a low voice.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know exactly, but it's time to start checking things out," Harry said, feverishly.

"But Harry, we don't know where to begin! All we've got is some blurry visions, a strange shadow and screams that only I can hear," I said, sitting up.

"I know," Harry said, calmly. "All we have to do ask the ghosts."

Ron nodded.

That seemed perfect. Maybe they knew what was going on here.

A few hours later I was allowed to leave the hospital wing. We managed to track down Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost.

"Good evening, Hermione, Harry and Ron," he said.

"Nick, we need to ask you something," Harry said, seriously.

"Sure," Nick said.

"Hermione's been seeing strange things. A dark shadow, plus she's been hearing screams, being hit with a strange blast of air that Ron and I have not felt and just now, she had a vision," Harry said.

Nick looked at us. He was transparent and we could see right through him to a group of first years hurrying to get down to lunch.

"Hmm," Nick said, thoughtfully. "It's probably Peeves. You know him. He loves to pull pranks on students."

"Yeah I know," Ron said, his lip twitching. "But how come Hermione's the only one who's been seeing this and hearing it?"

"Maybe Peeves thinks its funny to pick on one particular student to drive them mad. It's nearing Halloween. So, it's probably a new trick he's doing," Nick said.

"Could you please ask him? If it is, tell him to knock it off," I said, hugging myself.

"Sure. No problem. Don't worry about anything," Nick said, softly. "Time for lunch."

"We'll be right down," Harry said.

Nick floated down the corridor.

Harry turned to me.

"Does it sound like Peeves?"

"No. It sounds totally different…human," I said.

"Okay. We'll let Nick ask Peeves. If it's not Peeves, I say we go to the library," Harry said.

This time, my lip twitched.

"That's the first time I heard you suggest the library," I said, grinning.

"We've got to find out what's going on here. Something's not right," Harry said winking.

We headed down to lunch.

After lunch, we headed to Potions. Malfoy hadn't returned from the hospital wing. The venom of a Minet will take 24 hours to go away with the Lycis Potion.

I added the ingredients to the potion.

Suddenly, the dungeon got incredibly cold. So cold that I could see my breath coming out in puffs of steam. I froze with my hand over the cauldron. I was just about to add the Oltert Wing, which was similar to a bat.

It got even colder that I began shivering and I swore icicles were starting to form on the tips of my hair. I slowly turned my head toward the dungeon's entrance. I saw the shadow this time. It was floating several inches above the floor. My breath was even starting to freeze in my chest.

Just then, Malfoy walked right through the shadow and it disappeared. So did the coldness. I gasped and fell forward.

"Hermione?" Ron demanded.

HARRY.

Hermione had her face pressing against the surface of the desk. She was gasping for breath. I grabbed her arm. She was ice cold.

"God! She's ice cold!" I cried.

"Mr. Potter! Is everything okay?" Professor Snape asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Hermione's ice cold! She needs a blanket," I said.

"There are no blankets here, Mr. Potter. Might I suggest tightening her robe?" Professor Snape said.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle began sniggering.

"Please return to your potion," Professor Snape said.

Feeling angry, I took off my rob and wrapped it around Hermione.

She began warming up.

"T-thank you," Hermione stammered.

She raised her head.

"What happened now?" I whispered.

"The shadow was here. It got really cold in here. Didn't you feel it?" Hermione asked.

Ron and I shook our heads.

"Okay. This is really starting to annoy me," I growled. "We've got to find out what the hell is going on here."

Hermione nodded.

"Thanks for your robe,"

"No problem," I said.

She went to take it off of her, but I shook my head.

"Keep it for a bit. Make sure you're warm," I said.

She smiled gratefully.

We finished our potions and then headed to Divination. Hermione headed to her Muggle Studies.

Ron and I began talking about what could possibly be going on.

"I don't know…it's weird. If it's a ghost, it certainly doesn't look like the house ones that are here," Ron said.

"I know. It's different. And what about how Hermione said how it got ice cold in the dungeon? You and I didn't feel it, and I'm sure everyone would've said something if they had. Why is Hermione the only target here?" I mused.

"Don't know," Ron said.

"We're going to have to go to the library after this and find out. Do some research or something," I said.

"Good idea," Ron said nodding.

After that class, we had a 10-minute interval before our last class before dinnertime.

We met Hermione and headed to the library.

We took out a few books and began reading.

So far, there was nothing that we could come up with. Even Hermione was stumped.

None of the textbooks offered a reasonable explanation as to what Hermione was seeing and hearing.

"This bites," Ron muttered slamming a book shut called "_Ghosts, Legends and Ghouls_."

"I know. I can't believe there's nothing in here!" Hermione cried.

She seemed upset that a book couldn't help her…frankly, so was I.

"We're going to just have to wait and see what Nick says. It's probably more than likely Peeves with some kind of new trick," Ron muttered.

"Some new trick!" Hermione cried. "How on earth could he make the dungeon so cold and only I could feel it?"

"That's pretty intense for a trick," I said, slowly.

"Yeah. Well, let's get to Charms," Ron said.

We left the library and headed to Charms.

We noticed that Neville wasn't in class.

"Where's Neville?" I asked.

"Don't know. He took a little walk up to the fourth floor and hasn't returned yet," Seamus Finnigan said.

"Weird. Maybe he got lost?" Ron suggested.

Seamus shrugged.

Professor Flitwick began teaching us the lesson.

Around dinnertime, we headed down to the Great Hall. Neville still hadn't returned.

"I bet he did get lost," I said, helping myself to some tuna casserole.

"Poor Neville," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Yeah. Maybe he forgot how to get back?" I suggested. "I say someone go up there and get him."

"Good idea," Ron said, nodding.

Professor Dumbledore must've realized something was wrong, because he stood up and faced the Hall.

"Has anyone seen Neville Longbottom?" he asked.

"He went up to the fourth floor and hasn't come back!" Seamus called.

"Oh dear. Would someone kindly go and fetch him?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"We will!" I said.

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

Ron, Hermione and I got up and left the Great Hall. We headed up to the fourth floor. It was dark. We pulled out our wands and said, "_Lumos_!" The tips of our wands lit up and cast a orange glow over the walls and floor.

There were spider webs on every corner.

"This is where I heard the banging," Ron whispered, nearly clinging to me.

"Peeves," I hissed back at him.

We walked down the corridor. There were empty classrooms. The doors had spider webs on them also.

"Where could Neville be?" Hermione whispered, also clinging to my arm.

"I don't know…but I could understand why he might've gotten lost. This is a huge corridor," I said, scanning both sides of the corridor.

The light from our wands made it pretty easy to see things.

We reached a section of the corridor where it split in two, creating two corridors in a fork.

"Which way do we go?" Ron asked.

"Let's try the left," I said.

So, we began walking down the left corridor.

"It's really creepy here," Hermione said.

"I know," I said.

"NEVILLE!" Ron shouted.

We listened for him to call back. There was no reply.

"NEV?" I called.

Still nothing.

We reached the end of the corridor. Hermione screamed.

Neville was spread eagle on the wall…but it looked like he had literally become one with the wall…like something had lifted him up there.


	3. ChasingShadows03

Chasing Shadows

Chapter Three-Neville's Found

We hurried back down to the Great Hall and rushed right up to the head table. We told Dumbledore what we found. He, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall followed us back up to the fourth floor so we could show them.

I looked at Hermione. She was pale and nauseous.

We reached the fourth floor. Hermione's fingers were digging into my arm. I gently pried her fingers off of me.

Her eyes were wide and puffy. I hadn't seen her cry. Maybe she had been doing it discreetly.

We led the teachers down the corridor and took the first one to the left that branched off from the main one. We hit the end of the corridor.

Neville's body was gone.

HERMIONE.

Neville's body was gone. Ron, Harry and I exchanged looks of total surprise.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Professor Snape spat.

"N-no! We really saw him!" Ron stammered.

"We aren't lying!" Harry said.

Professor Dumbledore held his hand up.

"Where exactly did you see Neville?" he asked, calmly.

"Up there! It looked like someone had hung him up like a picture!" I said, gesturing to the wall.

"There's nothing there now," Professor Snape said.

"I don't understand it! We saw him with our own eyes!" Harry protested.

"Maybe it's a joke?" Professor Snape hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Professor Snape," Professor Dumbledore said, in the same calm voice. "I don't think they would play this sort of joke. They look terrified. You can't fake fear like that…no matter how good of an actor a person could be."

He winked at us.

Feeling slightly calmer, I began feeling less sick to my stomach.

Professor Snape didn't seem convinced.

"What exactly happened when you saw him?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"It was like he was a part of the wall," I said, swallowing.

"A part of the wall?" Professor McGonagall asked, tilting her head.

Ron, Harry and I nodded.

"What do you mean?" Professor Dumbledore asked soothingly.

"Like his body and the wall just immersed themselves," Harry said.

I shivered again at just the thought.

"All right. I want you three to go back downstairs. I'm sure we'll find Neville," Professor Dumbledore said, gently.

Nodding, and glad to get away from this area, we turned and headed back downstairs.

"Blimey, what could've happened?" Ron mused.

"I don't know," Harry said, shaking my head.

"Still think it's the stress making me see things?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Ron said.

I knew Harry believed me. I didn't know if Ron did.

"The question is…what _happened _to Nev?" Harry mused.

"It was like he was scared to death. Now, if it was Peeves, wouldn't Neville be accustomed to ghosts popping in and out of everything?" I pointed out. "Everyone in the school would be used to seeing that sort of thing. What is more scarier than a ghost that totally terrified Neville?"

"You're right, Hermione," Harry said.

"I hope Nearly Headless Nick found out about what's going on," Ron said, swallowing.

We headed to the Gryffindor common room and sat down in front of the fireplace.

"I know I've got to voice this," Harry said, slowly. "Suppose it isn't Peeves or any of the ghosts doing this?"

Ron and I gazed at Harry.

"What? You mean like maybe Voldemort found some new way to terrorize us?" I asked.

Ron cringed when I said "Voldemort".

"Grow up," I scoffed at him.

Harry nodded gravely.

"Suppose that is a possibility. How would Voldemort only target me and how could he make himself into a shadow? I don't think there's a spell out there to do that kind of magic," I said.

"Yeah, you're right. That would take some kind of magic and I doubt even dark magic has that capability," Harry said, quietly.

"I seriously think that it's something inside this castle," I said.

"Let's go find Nearly Headless Nick," Ron suggested.

I knew he was starting to get creeped out by all this talk. I didn't blame him one bit. It was scaring me too.

So, we left the common room and searched for Nick.

We found him floating near a painting of an old wizard in white robes and a goatee.

"Nick?" I asked.

"Ah, Hermione…Ron and Harry. How are you three doing? I heard you found Neville?" Nick said.

"Not exactly. When we went back to the spot, his body was gone," Harry said.

"Hmm…definitely weird," Nick said.

"Have you had the chance to talk to Peeves yet?" Ron asked.

"Yes, actually I have," Nick said, frowning. "He has no idea what's going on either. He wasn't anywhere near the classrooms where Hermione said she saw the shadow, nor in the corridor. He was on the third floor the whole time."

Harry and I looked at each other.

"Do you have any idea? A thought as to what maybe is going on?" I asked.

"Nope. None the slightest. This is the first time I'm hearing about something like this. This has never happened here before," Nick said, shaking his head.

"Thanks for your help, Nick," Harry said.

"No problem," Nick said.

So, we turned and left, heading down to Transfiguration.

"Okay…so Peeves isn't behind this," Harry said.

"Then what is going on?" I asked.

Ron and Harry just shrugged. 

"I think if it happens again, we go to Dumbledore and talk to him," Harry said.

"Good idea," I said.

We entered the classroom. The Slytherins were on the left, Gryffindors on the right. We took our usual seats and waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

She arrived shortly after we did.

"Professor? Any luck finding Neville?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "It's like he just disappeared into thin air,"

A sinking feeling began rolling over me.

"Today we're transfiguring a little bigger animal. We're going to change a hedgehog into a rabbit," Professor McGonagall said.

There were hedgehogs on each student's table.

"Gently press the tip of your wand against the hedgehog and then say, "_Ryerdev_!"

There were murmurs of "Ryerdev!" floating around. My hedgehog transformed perfectly into a white rabbit.

Ron and Harry's did as well.

Just then, the shadow appeared again. I nudged Harry.

"The shadow's here again!" I whispered.

"Really? Where?" Harry whispered back.

"In the corner!"

Harry's fingers dug into my arm.

"I see it!" he hissed.

"You see it?" I asked, relieved and shocked.

"Yes! I'm not fooling with you!" he replied.

Just then, I felt a warm liquid dripping onto my hands, which were on my lap. I looked down.

I felt a scream building in my throat.

Neville's body had appeared on top of my desk but there were a few limbs missing. Harry jumped to his feet and scooted away from the desk. I stood up and screamed.

"Here. Give her this," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed Harry a goblet. "It's a Edwel Potion."

Edwel potions helped people forget horrible images…traumatic images.

Harry held the goblet for me because my hands were shaking so much. He held it to my lips and gently tipped it. I took a sip of the potion. It tasted like cherry soda.

"That was horrid," I said, in a hoarse voice.

"I know," Harry said, quietly.

Ron had seen Neville, but not the shadow. Apparently now it just showed itself to Harry and I.

Most of the students had come in for a Edwel potion. The girls from Gryffindor were sobbing.

"What happened?" I asked, looking into Harry's eyes.

"I don't know. It was like Neville was…" Harry swallowed. "Butchered."

I closed my eyes. The Edwel potion wasn't working. I could still see Neville's body lying across the desk.

I felt sick. A wave of nausea rolled over me. I leaned over and ended up vomiting on Harry's shoes.

"Oh dear…it's alright," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed me a tissue and another goblet.

"This is a Ender Potion for your stomach,"

I took a sip and shortly felt the nausea disappear. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to toss my cookies all over you," I apologized, feeling guilty.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," Harry said.

Ron looked like he was on the verge of barfing himself. I handed him the Ender potion. He took a sip as well.

"You two are free to go," Madam Pomfrey said. "If you still feel sick, come back for a second dose."

Nodding, we got up and walked out of the hospital wing. Harry hurried up to the boys dorm to change his shoes. Ron and I were standing outside the Charms classroom when Malfoy walked up to us with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Aw man," Ron moaned. "Just what we need now…Twiddly Dee, Twiddly Dumb and a Yeti."

I smothered a snort.

"Weasel and the Mudblood," Malfoy drawled.

"Shove off," Ron said.

"So, I hear you found Neville," Malfoy said, turning to me. "I never thought he was…all together."

He paused to let the effect of those last words sink in.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Ron pulled out his wand.

"I'd shut up if I were you," Ron growled.

"What are you going to do? Curse me?" Malfoy snickered.

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed.

Just then, the shadow appeared again. I grabbed Ron's arm.

"The shadow's back," I whispered.

"I see it," Ron whispered back.

Now, it showed itself to Ron. Did that mean that Harry, Ron and I could see it at the same time? Or did it only show itself at certain times?

"What are you two looking at?" Malfoy asked, turning around.

At that point, the shadow flew at him. I grabbed Ron's arm. The shadow entered Malfoy's body. Malfoy was shouting. Blood began streaming from Malfoy's nose, ears and eyes. I turned my face away. Malfoy let out one last yell before there was silence and I heard a thud.

I slowly and cautiously turned back around. Malfoy was lying on his stomach, face down on the floor. Crabbe and Goyle looked at us terrified before they turned and fled down the corridor.

I felt sick again. Harry had come back down and glanced down at Malfoy.

"Ack. What happened?" he asked.

"T-the shadow," I choked out.

Realization formed on Harry's face. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I buried my face into his shoulder and shut my eyes.

I shut my eyes against the gentle blackness of his robe. I tightened my grip around him. He tightened his grip as well.

"Listen…we'll figure this out…alright? Don't you worry," Harry whispered in my ear.

I pulled back from the embrace. Harry kept his hands on my shoulders and his face was close to mine.

I nodded. I hadn't realized I had begun to sob softly. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

"I say it's time to go to Dumbledore," Ron said, swallowing.

"I agree," Harry said, still keeping his eyes on me.

We hurried to Professor Dumbledore's office and told him what happened.

He, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had urgently rushed to the corridor to get Malfoy's body.

They told us that Malfoy's body was in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was checking him over.

We sat in the Gryffindor common room that night.

"It was like that shadow was making Malfoy explode from the inside out," I said, swallowing.

"I know. That's how I'd describe it," Ron said, nodding.

"I think it's time to do some more research," Harry said.

"But where do we begin? We looked in every book in the library," I said.

"Not every," Harry said, coyly. "There's still the restricted section we haven't looking in yet."

Ron and I nodded.

We got up and left the common room and headed to the library.

We got a note from Dumbledore, giving us permission to use the Restricted Section. We scanned the books until Harry nudged me. I followed his gaze to a leather spine book with the words HOGWARTS: BEFORE THE SCHOOL in gold letters. I reached up and pulled it off the shelf.

The cover had the same lettering.

"This might be it!" I said, eagerly.

Harry and I headed over to a table where Ron was sitting. He looked up when we began approaching him.

"Find something?" he asked.

"I think so," I said.

Harry and I sat down across from him and I laid the book down flat on the table.

I opened the cover. Surprisingly, it wasn't that dusty and from the print, it was stamped that it was written in 1334.

"Medieval times," I whispered. "That's when this was written."

"That was before Hogwarts was established…isn't it?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "Yes. 30 years before Hogwarts was built and founded,"

I flipped through the book until I found something.

"What'd you find?" Ron asked, leaning forward.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

I raised my eyes to his.

"Hogwarts was built on grounds where there used to be a mental institution,"


	4. ChasingShadows04

Chasing Shadows

Chapter Four-Fourth Floor

"What?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Hogwarts was built on a section of land where an old mental institution was built in the medieval times," I said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Listen," I said, as I pulled the book closer to me and I began reading aloud:

"_In 1334, Sevijion Mental Institution was built on a hill. Patients were experimented on as well as tortured. Lord Alex Davis, was the head of the institution. Many believe that he himself was pure evil._

_The patients one day turned on the nurses and the head of the facility. They killed everyone and went mad themselves. This place was pure evil. Lord Robert Scoris was against the place in the first place. He felt that torture and experiments on humans were cruel and inhuman. Lord Davis vowed to come back and kill descendents of Lord Scoris,_"

"Weird," Ron breathed. 

"So basically, Hogwarts was built on evil?" Harry said, slowly. "But why is it only appearing now? Why not years ago?"

"There's more," I said and continued to read:

"_January 12th is the anniversary of when the Sevijion Institution was burned down by its own patients 2 years after it was built._

_Several years later, all of the descendents of Lord Scoris were killed except one. One managed to survive and produce children_,"

"Who survived?" Ron asked. "January 12th is three days away."

"It doesn't say but there's even more," I said.

"_The institution was four levels. Level one had the basic nurses quarters and Lord Davis' chambers. The second through the third was patients rooms. The fourth is where the experimentation was conducted. Lord Davis held his patients against their will and forced them to do his bidding. He also kept slaves as well. The slaves slept on the fourth floor_,"

"Bloody hell…" Ron breathed.

"Okay. So when Hogwarts was built, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff had no idea that what they were building on was evil?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so. They might've just thought that it was a great spot to build a castle," I said, shrugging.

"So that explains why Ron heard banging on the fourth floor," Harry said, slowly. "And why Neville…"

His voice trailed off.

"Yeah. But we've got a bigger problem. January 12th is three days away right? If one of the descendents of Lord Scoris survived and had children, who was it? And what if they are in danger?" I said.

"How are we going to find the descendent?" Ron asked.

"By using a family tree," I said.

"Right. There's like over 200 students here. I don't think asking each of them to do a family tree for a project will go over well," Harry said.

My eyes caught something at the very bottom of the page.

"Wait…there's one last thing on the bottom," I said.

"_The descendent has a mark on their side of Lord Scoris' kingdom_,"

I showed them the mark:

"Okay, so asking students so pull up their shirts is even better?" Ron asked.

"How else are we going to figure out who it is and possibly help save their life?" I demanded.

"I say we go first," Harry said.

Ron slowly lifted his vest and shirt up just barely enough so we could see his pale skin of his sides. There was no mark. Harry went next. Nothing.

Ron and Harry waited patiently. Sighing, I carefully lifted up my vest and shirt just enough to show them my sides and nothing else.

The color drained from Harry's face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look at your side," he said, quietly. 

I glanced down at my right side. Sure enough there was the symbol in what looked like black ink. 

"Blimey," Ron said, weakly.

"How is that possible? My parents are both Muggles!" I said, quickly pulling my shirt down again.

"Hermione, I think the people that ran that 'hospital' were Muggles," Harry said, quietly. "There's nothing in the book that said it was run by witches or wizards?"

I quickly flipped through it, hoping for more details.

"No," I said, feeling a lump sitting in my stomach.

"I think it's time you talked to your parents here," Harry said, solemnly.

I nodded. "Come with me to the Owlery?" 

"Sure," Harry said. "Ron?"

"Naw, I'm going back to the common room," Ron said, shaking his head.

"We won't be long," Harry said.

Ron nodded and we went our separate ways.

"I can't believe Muggles in the medieval times were…barbarians," Harry said.

"I know. The medieval times were rough and very violent. Very hard as well," I said. "But what I can't believe is I'm related to Lord Scoris."

"And in that case, Lord Davis is after you. You read what the book said. He wanted to kill all descendents of Lord Scoris," Harry said, gravely.

"Because Lord Scoris didn't want the 'hospital' built in the first place? There has to be more behind that," I said, as we reached the Owlery.

The owls were dozing. Hedwig, Harry's snowy white female hooted softly and fluttered down, landing on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey Hedwig," I said, affectionately. "We need you to take this letter to my parents." I said, as I pulled a piece of parchment out, a quill and ink bottle. Leaning on the windowsill, I dunked the tip of the quill into the ink and began writing a letter back home to mum and dad:

Dear Mum and Dad:

I read in the book, HOGWARTS: BEFORE THE SCHOOL, that Hogwarts was built on land where and old mental institution was built. It was called Sevijion. The head of it, Lord Davis, conducted cruel experiments on people and tortured them. It also said that Lord Scoris didn't want the 'hospital' built in the first place. Lord Davis vowed to get back at Lord Scoris for not wanting it built and threatened Lord Scoris' descendents. He killed them all except one who managed to get away and had kids. There's a strange mark on my side that matches the mark in the book said to belong to Lord Scoris' descendents. Please explain to me what's going on. There have been strange occurrences here at school, namely Ron, Harry and I are the only ones able to see this shadow. Two students were killed already. Please respond ASAP with Hedwig.

Love, 

Hermione

"There. That should be good," I said as I rolled up the parchment.

Hedwig stuck out her leg and I attached the letter to her left leg. She extended her wings and took flight, flying out the window.

"I hope so. I'm not going to let some…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"Nearly six hundred year old," I offered.

"Right. I'm not going to let some nearly six hundred year old spook kill my best friend," he said angrily.

I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks,"

Harry nodded.

Then, he got that look that said he had an idea.

"What?" I asked, warily.

"Let's say we pay the fourth floor a little visit and see if we can find out more about it?"

My stomach somersaulted.

"Okay," I said, feeling my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

He and I pulled out our wands and said "Lumos!"

The tip of our wands was lit and we made our way up to the fourth floor.

The corridor was still the same. But suddenly, it seemed to change before our eyes. It no longer looked like Hogwarts. There were torches along the wall and bits of hay were scattered on the floor. I was starting to get terrified. Harry kept close to me as we made our way down the corridor. Modern wheelchairs were against the wall.

We came across a door with the words TORTURE CHAMBER on it. Harry and I looked at each other before we took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Immediately, a blast of ice cold air hit us. We saw men holding silver spikes and men and women were lying on tables as the men holding the spikes drove them into their bodies. I cried out and turned my face away, burying it into Harry's chest. Harry carefully backed out and then gently pulled me away from him.

"We'll keep going…don't worry," he said, gently.

I nodded and still felt very upset about what I just saw.

We kept walking down the corridor. Just then a man dressed in fancy robes with a high neckline appeared with several women at his side dressed in medieval dresses.

"Lord Davis…what do you think of our facility?" a man asked, appearing from one of the rooms.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful," the man dressed in fancy robes said. "I shall kill every descendent of Lord Scoris."

"Why my Lord?" the man asked.

"Because Lord Scoris went to the king and ordered a petition against building this 'hospital'. Thankfully, the king was on my side and declined it. Lord Scoris will think twice about crossing me again," Lord Davis said, smiling. He had dark hair and a mustache.

They began walking toward us. I grabbed Harry's arm. They walked right through us and disappeared. Harry and I turned around. The fourth floor returned to normal.

Then, something grabbed my arms and yanked me several feet in the air.

HARRY.

Something grabbed Hermione and lifted her several feet in the air. Her feet dangled a few feet off the ground.

"Help!" Hermione screamed, as she frantically tried to break free of whatever was holding her.

I reached up and grabbed her ankles, trying to pull her down.

Then, whatever it was flung her. She hit the stone wall and collapsed in a heap. I rushed over to her.

"Hermione?" I demanded.

She moaned. I grabbed her and quickly helped her to her feet. We hurriedly left the fourth floor and hit the third, and finally the second where the classrooms were. She had a small gash on her temple. Blood trickled down her left temple.

I managed to help her into the Gryffindor common room. Ron looked up.

"Bloody hell! What happened to her?" Ron cried.

"Something picked her up and flung her against the wall on the fourth floor," I said, as I pulled two chairs together and laid her down across them like a cot.

"Why in blazes were you on the fourth floor?" Ron asked.

I crouched down beside Hermione and gently shook her.

"To get some more info," I replied.

She finally moaned and opened her eyes.

"Harry? Oh thank God!" she cried as she flung her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her. I hugged her back.

"Are you alright?" I demanded.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, but then she raised her hand to her left temple and felt the gash.

"Here," I said, as I groped around my pockets and found a handkerchief. I gently pressed the white handkerchief over the gash.

"So that's why Lord Davis wanted to kill Lord Scoris' descendents! Because he had originally wanted a petition against the place being built and Lord Davis felt he was double-crossing him!" Hermione said.

"But why? Were they friends?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…but that would make sense!" Hermione said, eagerly.

I began explaining to Ron what Hermione and I saw in the torture room. Ron cringed.

"Blimey," he muttered.

"We still won't know what Hermione's parents said yet. I think once they explain what's going on, we'll have a better picture and hopefully a way to stop it," I said.

HERMIONE.

Somehow when Harry said that, I felt considerably calmer than I had in the past few days and nights.

I wanted so badly to tell him how I felt and how his presence made me feel safer and calmer, but I couldn't in front of Ron.

I started feeling differently toward Harry the first time I met him. Our first year, I started feeling emotions for him, but they intensified when he saved Ron's younger sister, Ginny in our second year. Voldemort's diary had gotten into her hands and he was acting through her. Our third year Harry discovered his godfather, Sirius and also learned the truth that Wormtail had been Harry's parents Secret Keeper and turned them over to Voldemort. Our fourth year, Harry was thrown into a Tri-Wizard Tournament by our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that was really Barty Couch's son wanted to harm Harry. Our fifth year, Harry learned of a 'prophecy' made with him that the reason why Lord Voldemort wanted to kill him is because either Voldemort was killed by Harry, or Harry was killed by Voldemort. Neither of them could live as long as one of them was alive. I was hoping that it would be Voldemort that would be killed and not Harry.

Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius last year. Bellatrix was a faithful Deatheater. Each year, my feelings grew stronger and stronger until I was able to call my feelings…love.

At that point, all my emotions rose up, as if I was reliving each year again. I was terrified that Harry might do something that will cause us to lose him this year for good.

I was getting that nagging feeling again. Normally, my feelings turn out to be right.

Harry was watching me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I forced a smile.

"Yeah…I'm fine,"

_Dam. Why'd I lie? I can be stubborn at times._

Harry was still watching me curiously.

"Don't worry, Mione. We'll stop this…trust me. If it's the last thing I do,"

Those words stung and the nagging feeling deepened.

Sighing, I followed Ron and Harry to the common room. It was time to go to bed.

I didn't know how I could sleep now knowing that I was a descendent. I hoped Mum and Dad could shine some light on it in the morning. I headed into the girls' dorm and climbed into bed. I turned over on my left side and fell into a troubled sleep.


	5. ChasingShadowss05

Chasing Shadows

Chapter Five-The Response

The next morning, there was owl post. I eagerly looked up for Hedwig. Sure enough, she flew in and landed gracefully on the table. She held out her leg. I eagerly took the letter from her leg and gave her a piece of bacon as a 'thanks'. She hooted softly and took off again. Harry was sitting beside me. He leaned close to read the response.

"What's it say?" Ron asked, eagerly.

I cleared my throat and began to read aloud softly:

"_Hermione,_

It is true that you are a descendent. We didn't want to scare you. We would've told you sooner but we didn't know how. I know you're probably wondering how come you're so good at magic and school. It's because Lord Scoris really had a magical background. The history books didn't put that down because they were afraid of ridicule. Lord Scoris' magical talent was kept silent. The real reason why Lord Davis wanted to wipe out all descendents was because each descendent had that magical talent. Think of Lord Davis as Voldemort, but a Muggle. Lord Davis hated magic…of any kind. He was just pure evil. That probably doesn't give much detail, but evil is the only word to describe it. He thought that by torturing and experimenting on people, it might torture the magic right out of them. 

_If there are strange happenings there at school, be careful. Two days away is the anniversary that the Sevijion Mental Institution Burned down by it's own patients. The patients were tired of being experimented and tortured so they revolted._

_Plus, Lord Davis will want to make the last descendent of Lord Scoris disappear. Stick to Ron and Harry and if you get into really big trouble, go to Dumbledore. You are the last descendent. Your father and I are not. We married from two separate families. The bloodline is in you. We love you so much and please be careful okay?_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

_XOXO_

"Geeze," Harry breathed. "We've got to stick to you like glue!"

Realization dawned on me.

"That shadow is really Lord Davis," I said, quietly.

"How do you figure?" Ron asked.

"It's evil…that ice cold feeling I feel each time that shadow is around? That means it's pure evil," I said. "Cold has always been associated with evil."

"How do we stop a shadow?" Harry mused.

"I don't know, but I think we should fill Professor Dumbledore in on everything," I said, seriously.

Ron and Harry nodded.

We went to classes. After Potions, we immediately hurried up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

He was dressed in lavender robes and a matching wizards hat. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

"Please come in," he said, kindly.

We entered and he conjured up three poufs for us to sit on. We sat.

"Now, what can I do for you three?" he asked, kindly.

Harry, Ron and I looked at each other before Harry launched into the whole story.

Professor Dumbledore listened to each of us intently and without interruption.

"Hmm…so in two days it will be the 600th anniversary of the Sevijion Mental Institution burning down and the head of it is back to keep a promise he made to wipe out all descendents of a Lord Scoris?" Professor Dumbledore said, slowly.

Ron, Harry and I nodded.

"And why would he wipe out all descendents?" Dumbledore asked, tilting his head.

"Because everyone who was related to Lord Scoris had magical talent. It was hidden from the rest of the world though," I said.

"It sounds like a muggle Lord Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore said.

"That's what we thought too," Harry said. "We need to find out how to destroy that…thing…before it hurts Hermione."

"I agree," Professor Dumbledore said, seriously. 

"How do you kill a shadow?" Ron mused.

Suddenly, an idea hit me.

"By finding it's owner,"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking at me.

"I'm getting a feeling that Lord Davis was buried somewhere on the grounds," I said.

"How do you know this?" Ron asked.

"I told you, numbnut, that I'm getting a feeling," I said.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"Where would we look for the body?" Harry asked.

"The book would tell us," I said, as I reached into my bag and pulled out the book we were using earlier. HOGWARTS: BEFORE THE SCHOOL.

I flipped through the book until I found what I was looking for.

"Okay…here it is:

_Lord Davis ordered that he be buried next to the facility under a tree. He wanted to be as close to the hospital as possible_," I read.

"A tree? It can't be the Whomping Willow because that was planted when Hogwarts was founded," Harry said.

"I know," I said, frowning. 

I got up and looked out Professor Dumbledore's window.

"What if it really wasn't as close to the hospital as Lord Davis wanted?" I mused.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"If you were a patient would you want the person responsible for your torture buried close to you?"

"Absolutely not," Harry said.

"Then might I suggest looking toward the Quidditch pitch?"

"Does the book say any marking on the tree that might help us?" Harry asked as Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape followed us out to the Quidditch pitch.

I checked the book.

"It says that there should be the symbol of Lord Davis' reign. A circle with an arrow in it. Like this,"

I showed Harry the book.

"Right," he replied.

"I don't believe we're taking their word that this thing really exists," Professor Snape muttered.

"Severus, how else do you explain Mr. Malfoy and Neville Longbottom? I doubt very much a student could to that to them, regardless of magic," Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor Snape didn't reply.

We saw three trees near the Quidditch pitch.

"It has to be one of them," I said, feeling scared, yet eager to put a stop to this.

About two minutes later, we reached the trees. We scanned each tree. Finally on the third one, we could see the mark faintly etched into the bark.

"This is it," Harry whispered.

"He's buried here," I added.

"How do we find out if he is?" Ron asked.

Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and crouched down. He put the tip of the wand against the ground. There was a rumbling and a small crack formed. We stepped back as the ground split open, revealing a dusty coffin.

"Bloody hell," Ron choked out.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall carefully dropped down beside the coffin.

A group of birds that had been resting near the lake suddenly took off and noisily chattered.

"Whoa," Harry breathed.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall opened the coffin. 

About six hundred years of dust floated around. We coughed and once the dust settled, we peered into the coffin

Sure enough, there was a body lying in it, totally decayed. What was left was mostly bones and the same robe with the high collar on it that I had seen in that weird vision when we were on the fourth floor. He was holding a long sword.

"Well, there's your proof, Severus," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I say let's head back to the castle…this is disturbing me," Professor McGonagall said as she carefully climbed out of the ditch.

Professor Snape carefully climbed out as well.

As we were heading back to the castle, none of us saw the body sitting upright.

THE NEXT DAY.

"Tomorrow's the anniversary," I said, helping myself to some pancakes and sausage.

"Yeah. I hope nothing happens," Harry said, seriously. "I won't let it."

We caught each other's gaze and held it for a while. I felt my heart fluttering.

I was really starting to fall in love with him even more.

"What about anything happening tonight?" Ron asked, startling us.

We jumped and quickly turned our eyes onto him.

"I don't think so. I think if anything were to happen it would more than likely be tomorrow," I said, clearing my throat.

"Midnight tonight," Ron said, gravely.

That had me thinking. Suppose something did happen tonight?

"You might be right. I say we stay awake in the common room just to play safe. We can take turns keeping an eye on things," Harry said.

"Good idea," I said, nodding.

So, later that night, we stayed awake in the common room while everyone else slept peacefully.

Ron had dozed off in a chair. He was sleeping half on/half off of the chair and he was drooling.

Harry and I had blankets wrapped around each other. He was sitting next to me on a couch.

"Ron's trying to water himself again," Harry said, softly.

I giggled. "If he starts to sprout leaves, I'm leaving,"

Harry grinned.

The fire was going casting a soft orange glow over us.

_God, he looks so adorable. _I thought.

I quickly moved my eyes off of him. Harry scooted closer to me.

"Listen, Hermione…we need to talk," Harry said.

"Really? About what?" I asked.

"What might happen to you," Harry said, quietly.

"Oh. Listen, I'm not going anywhere…I promise," I said, gently.

"We don't know that. Whatever…whoever this thing is, is totally stronger than the three of us put together. Heck, we don't even know how to stop it," Harry said, pointedly.

"If it means sacrificing myself to save everyone in this school, then I'm ready," I said.

Harry angrily got to his feet.

"I'm not ready to lose you yet," he replied.

I shrugged off the blanket and stood in front of him.

"Listen…you would do the same thing if you were in my shoes…I know you like a book, Harry. We can't let this 'thing' kill anymore people," I said, firmly.

Harry began pacing the room. Ron let out a snore and shifted even more dangerously off the chair.

"I can't lose you," he said, his voice breaking as he stopped pacing and stood in front of me.

"I l…" his voice trailed off as the entranceway to the common room suddenly flew open. We jumped and looked at the portrait entrance.

The body we'd seen in the coffin was standing there, very much alive…and the shadow was attached to it.

I screamed. Ron woke up abruptly, sliding completely off the chair now.

The skeleton had flesh on it…if you would call it flesh. It lunged at me. Harry pushed me out of the way. The skeleton backhanded Harry. Harry flew backward and hit his head on the edge of one of the tables. He landed in a heap and didn't move.

"Haarrrry!" I screamed.

Ron grabbed his wand and aimed it at the skeleton. It turned and slapped Ron's wand from his hand. I heard it roll under the table where Harry was. It grabbed Ron by his throat and lifted him several feet off the floor.

I felt tears forming and I raised my hands to my mouth. I could feel my body shaking violently. Ron was gasping for breath. The skeleton squeezed Ron's throat even more like it was trying to break Ron's neck. Ron's face was draining of all color.

It squeezed even more and I heard the sickening 'crack'. I screamed again as the skeleton tossed Ron aside. Ron landed on the couch on his stomach and didn't move or get up. He was dead.

"Haarrrry!" I screamed again as the skeleton faced me and started walking toward me. I began walking backward.

Harry began stirring. He groggily got to his feet and shook his head. He looked up and then tackled the skeleton to the ground.

He got up off the skeleton and grabbed my hand. 

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

"He's dead," I sobbed.

"God," Harry choked out.

The skeleton began moving again.

"Run!" Harry shouted.

He and I began running down the corridor. His fingers intertwined with mine.

I glanced over my shoulder. The skeleton was running on two legs like it was no problem. Harry and I turned a corner sharply and found an empty classroom. We flew into it and closed the door and he used his wand to lock the door.

I backed away from the door. Harry did too. There was silence outside the door. I began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey," he said soothingly, but I heard his voice breaking as well.

Throwing my shyness aside, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close. I rested my chin on his shoulder. I felt his arms around me as well pulling me tighter against him. His chin was resting on my shoulder as well.

"We'll get through this," he whispered in my ear.

"Ron's dead," I sobbed hysterically into his neck.

"I know…he died fighting," Harry said, quietly.

"This is all my fault!" I sobbed.

Harry stepped back from the embrace and took my face in his hands.

"How on earth do you see it as your fault?" he asked, searching my face.

"This thing wants me! Why don't I just go and give myself up?" I asked as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Because I have a gut feeling that we'll be able to defeat this," he said, firmly.

"I give up! It already killed Malfoy and Neville! Now Ron!" I said.

"You will not give up…do you hear me?"

I just sobbed.

"I just want this to end," I sobbed.

Harry exhaled loudly. "I know…so do I,"

My hair fell over my right eye. He gently reached up and tucked the strands behind my ear.

He wiped my tears with his thumbs. He moved his face closer. Our lips just brushed when exhaustion took over me and I slumped forward into his arms.

HARRY.

Hermione slumped into my arms. Her face was pressed against my chest. She was out cold. Smiling to myself, I gently sank to my knees with her. I cradled her and stayed awake the rest of the night.


	6. ChasingShadows06

Chasing Shadows

Chapter Six-Light

The next morning, Hermione woke up.

"Harry? W-what happened?" she asked, alarmed as she got to her feet. 

I stood up as well.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. It must've went back to its grave," I suggested.

She seemed embarrassed about the almost-kiss.

"Listen, I hope you're not embarrassed," I said.

"No. Not at all," Hermione said, shaking her head, but I saw right through her.

"We need to tell Professor Dumbledore what happened," I said, earnestly.

She nodded and stood behind me. I felt her nearly clutching me. I opened the door and poked my head into the corridor. Silence. Sunlight poured in from the windows creating long triangles on the floor.

"Clear," I said.

We stepped out into the corridor. Just then, we heard footsteps running down the corridor. I pulled out my wand and held it like a sword in front of me. I saw a shadow slink up onto the wall, then red hair.

"Ginny?" I asked, incredulously.

Sure enough, it was Ginny. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Ron's dead," she sobbed.

"I know," I said, quietly.

Hermione rushed forward and hugged Ginny. The two girls sobbed uncontrollably. I stood beside them and put a hand on their shoulders.

"Listen…we really need to go to Dumbledore," I said, feeling my own voice breaking. I was trying to be strong for them, but was having a hard time fighting it.

Ginny and Hermione pulled apart and we began walking down the corridor. We saw Colin Creevy lying face down on the floor.

"Colin!" I said as I rushed over to him and crouched down beside him. 

I gently turned him over.

His face was the same as Malfoy's had been…unrecognizable. It looked like it had been in a blender. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Colin was dead.

"God," Ginny choked out and turned away.

"Let's go," I said.

We kept walking. We also came across Pansy Parkinson…dead and a boy from Hufflepuff not to far away.

"What happened last night?" Ginny asked in a high pitched voice.

Hermione began filling her in. I had to admit, it sounded incredible, but it was the truth. Luckily, Ginny believed Hermione.

"How do we stop it?" she asked.

"That's why we're going to Dumbledore," I said. "We don't know."

"Could the book tell us how to defeat evil?" Hermione asked.

"It's possible," I said. "Where is it?"

"I think in Dumbledore's office. We left it there," Hermione replied.

We hurried up to Dumbledore's office, only to find a total shock.

There was the skeleton there, only it didn't look like a skeleton…it looked like a man. The man in the vision. He was holding Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape at bay with the large sword.

"Ah, and here comes the stars," he said in a deep voice.

We froze in the doorway.

"You two…over by the teachers," the man ordered Ginny and I.

Hermione was frozen in the spot. Ginny and I obediently went and stood in front of Professor Snape.

HERMIONE.

Harry and Ginny were standing in front of Professor Snape. Professor Snape even looked terrified. Professor McGonagall was huddled behind Professor Dumbledore.

"Now, sit," the man barked at me.

I remained standing.

"SIT!"

He held his hand out. I felt something force me into a sitting position one of the chairs.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Because once midnight rolls around, I will reign again. Each kill I made made me stronger and it brought me back to life," the man said. "In case you've forgotten, I'm Lord Davis."

"Why don't you kill me and leave them alone?" I said.

Harry went to protest, but Lord Davis waved his hand and Harry was doubled over in pain.

"STOP!" I screamed.

He stopped and Harry dropped to his knees gasping for breath. Professor Snape helped him get to his feet again.

"Now, young lady," Lord Davis cooed as he came over to me.

He tilted my chin up.

"You will die soon," he smirked.

I spied the book on Dumbledore's table. When Lord Davis had his back to me, I carefully pulled out my wand and used the Sending Charm.

"_Allimorto_!" I whispered.

The book flew quickly and gracefully into Harry's hand.

"Find a way to defeat him!" I mouthed to him.

Harry quickly flipped through it and I saw him reading a passage. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall peered over his shoulder also reading.

From Harry's expression, I knew it was one of two things: either there was no way to stop him…or it was something I wasn't going to like.

Harry looked up at me.

"A pure hearted person must sacrifice himself or herself," he mouthed slowly to me.

_Damm. _I thought.

Harry quickly slipped the book behind his back. Professor Snape took it from Harry and gently laid it down on a table beside him. Lord Davis turned around.

We looked back at him innocently.

"What about the rest of the students in the school?" I asked.

"They are asleep," he replied. "A coma if you will."

I glanced over at Ginny. She was terrified and kept close to Harry.

I knew those words meant that it was me that was going to have to sacrifice herself to save everyone in the castle. I couldn't let Lord Davis reign again.

"You see, Lord Scoris' relatives had magic…I couldn't stand magic so I had to rid the world of all magical talent. Only there was so many, I decided to wipe out Lord Scoris' ancestors because he cross me as well. Torturing them and experimenting on them didn't pull the magic from them. It was a waste of time," Lord Davis said, facing me.

"A waste of time? You tortured innocent people that deserved a chance to live!" I cried in disbelief. "Those people had feelings…real feelings. They were real people."

"You are the last I have to finish off," Lord Davis continued. "You have Lord Scoris' bloodline and the ability to stop me. I can't let that happen."

_History was right…it was like a Muggle Lord Voldemort_. I thought. _Just like Harry has the ability to put a stop to Voldemort._

"Midnight, you die," Lord Davis said. "For now, you will be watched by my two guards."

He waved a hand again and Crabbe and Goyle appeared at the doorway. They looked like they were in a trance and were holding their wands at us like swords.

"If anyone of them so much as moves, kill them," Lord Davis replied.

Goyle and Crabbe nodded as Lord Davis walked past me and out the door.

They stood in front of us with their wands aimed directly at our chests.

"What do we do now?" Ginny croaked out.

"We'll think of something. Harry, what did the book say about defeating him?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"A pure hearted person must sacrifice himself or herself," Harry replied.

"You can't!" Ginny protested looking at me.

"If it's the only way, I have to," I said, slowly.

"There has to be another way, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said.

"I don't see how," Professor Snape said, quietly. "Anything pure will destroy evil."

I could see Harry wanted to retort back to that comment, but thought the better of it and kept silent.

"We've got to think," Professor Dumbledore said, stroking his beard.

"Holy water?" Ginny suggested weakly.

Professor Dumbledore smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a vampire we're dealing with…something much worse,"

When Professor Dumbledore put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, I thought for sure Crabbe and Goyle would let loose with the Killing Curse, but they just stared blankly at us.

"It was just a suggestion," Ginny squeaked.

"I know…don't worry, Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

"How'd Lord Davis die in the first place?" Harry asked.

"The patients revolted and burned the place down," I replied.

"Maybe we can set him on fire?" Professor McGonagall said.

"That might work…but how? If we use our wands, he'll know it's an aggressive move and possibly kill us," Professor Snape said.

We fell silent again.

"Glass? Glass reflects the sunlight and it could be used as a heat projector," Harry suggested.

"What do you mean?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Muggles sometimes use a magnifying glass and hold it up to the sun. The light goes through the glass and hits a leaf. Then, it burns a hole in it," Harry continued.

We looked around Dumbledore's office. The closest thing he had was a Sneak-O-Scope.

"Would that work?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to it.

"I don't think so. It has to be like the magnifying glass. The light has to be able to go through it," Harry said.

"Hmm," I said, frowning.

I didn't know what else could be used for this. The magnifying glass would've been our only option. Or else we needed to find a large pane of glass.

And Snape was right. If we used our wands, Lord Davis would know we were trying to fight back and possibly kill everyone of us with out a thought of remorse.

We really needed to think of something…and fast.

It was now 6 o'clock in the evening. Normally, everyone would be running down to the Great Hall for dinner, but they were all asleep in whatever position they had been in when the spell was cast.

Lord Davis hadn't returned yet. It was a good thing because it was giving us some time to think about how to defeat him.

Ginny was terrified out of her wits. This probably brought back memories of her first year, our second when Voldemort was using her through a diary. Suddenly, Harry gasped. He had been reading more of the book.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It says that Lord Davis doesn't like silver,"

"Sounds like a werewolf," Professor Snape said.

"Silver is the symbol of good. That's why werewolves don't like silver bullets," I said, as an idea began forming in my mind. "What if one of us uses the Levitation Spell on that sword and pierce him?"

"Is the blade silver?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yeah. Pure silver," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"It's worth a shot," Harry said. "I'll levitate it."

Harry discreetly pulled out his wand and I heard him mutter, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The sword floated several feet in the air behind Crabbe and Goyle.

Around 10 o'clock, Lord Davis returned back.

"In two hours you won't be alive anymore," Lord Davis replied, smirking at me.

"We'll see about that," I replied, also smirking at him.

I waved my hand at my side, gesturing to Harry to let the sword go. The next thing I knew, the sword flew at Lord Davis and punctured him right in the shoulder.

"Stupid girl!" he hissed and waved his hand at me.

I felt myself rising into the air and I flew. I crashed into the wall and hit the back of my head on it. Blackness swallowed me up.

HARRY.

Hermione crashed into the wall and she hit her head pretty hard. She then dropped to the floor and didn't move.

"Hermione!" I cried as I went to take a step forward, but Ginny and Professor Dumbledore held their arms out in front of me, stopping me.

"At last she's dead," Lord Davis said, gleefully.

I wanted so badly to go over to her and make sure she was alright. But in my heart, I knew she wasn't. Ginny began sobbing hysterically beside me.

Suddenly, the whole castle began rumbling. Ginny clung to me. Even Lord Davis was confused and surprised. Hogwarts seemed to be changing before our eyes. Then, it got ice cold in the room. Our breaths were coming out in puffs of steam and floating to the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, clinging to my arm.

"I don't know," I whispered, just as shocked and stunned as everyone else.

It totally changed before our eyes. We were no longer standing in Hogwarts, but the Sevijion Mental Institution.

"Where are we?" Professor McGonagall whispered.

"I think the question is…when are we?" Professor Dumbledore said.

Lord Davis looked around.

I heard him growling.

There was yelling outside the door. Lord Davis rushed over to the door and opened it up. There were two men that looked like they had been tortured. They had strange spikes embedded in their legs. They were walking funny too. They had their arms stretched out like they wanted to grab the neck of a nurse. The nurse was dressed in a white dress and her hair was pulled back.

"Get them back to the room!" Lord Davis hissed.

"I'm trying!" the nurse choked out.

They ended up gaining on the nurse. We heard her screaming. Ginny clamped her hands over her ears. Hermione still wasn't moving.

I heard Professor McGonagall even gasp. The men were scratching and mauling at the nurse. Her screaming was getting more and more bloodcurdling.

"Please! Shut the door!" Ginny wailed.

Lord Davis slammed the door shut and spun around to face us.

"What's going on here?" he demanded glaring at us.

"We don't know!" I replied.

"You're doing this somehow!" Lord Davis growled.

"I assure you…we have nothing to do with this!" Professor Snape snapped.

That sounded more like him. I wasn't used to hearing him speak in normal tones.

Lord Davis was actually looking terrified.

"I demand to know what's going on here!" he cried, looking around.

Just then, the place got quiet and the coldness intensified. I felt Ginny shivering beside me. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall tightened their robes around their bodies more to keep warm.

There was a bright blue flash of light outside the window. Then, little blue orbs began floating into the room. They looked more like little comets.

I backed up against Professor Snape and kept my eyes on the orb-comets as they zoomed around the room.

Lord Davis began backing up against the wall.

The orbs began taking form of people. There were about 12 of them.

"What's going on?" Ginny whispered.

I didn't reply.

The orb people turned out to be ghosts. They began advancing on Lord Davis.

"No! Get away from me!" he cried, throwing his hands up over his face, shielding his face.

They kept advancing.


	7. ChasingShadows07

Chasing Shadows

Chapter Seven-Defeated?

Lord Davis kept yelling for the ghosts to back off, but they kept coming at him.

Then, the coldness vanished and heat began rising.

"The fire!" I cried.

Sure enough, flames started to lick the door. Lord Davis was yelling as the ghosts began attacking him.

The flames got thicker and taller. Lord Davis was screaming. We covered our faces as the flames grew nearer.

Then, there was complete silence.

We lowered our arms and stared around the room. We were back at Hogwarts.

Lord Davis, the ghosts and the fire was gone. Hermione was still lying on her stomach a few feet away from us.

"What just happened?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I think the ghosts got revenge…again," I said, slowly.

"Wow," Ginny breathed.

She was still shivering despite the warmth of the castle. I then rushed over to Hermione and crouched down beside her. I gently turned her over onto her back.

"Mione?" I asked, gently shaking her.

She didn't move or respond.

Ginny hurried over as well. The teachers came over and also crouched down behind us.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, also gently shaking her.

There was still no response.

Professor McGonagall lowered her ear to Hermione's chest.

"She's not breathing and I don't hear a heartbeat," Professor McGonagall said.

Ginny began sobbing. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"No…I lost Ron…I'm not losing you! WAKE UP!" I shouted shaking her more fiercely.

She didn't stir.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Professor Dumbledore whispered. His voice was shaky as well.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said, quietly.

"NO! WAKE UP HERMIONE!" I yelled.

I was angry that it wasn't me in her place. I jumped to my feet and began pacing the room as the tears streamed down my cheeks. Just then, a blue orb floated into the room. We stopped and watched it.

It floated over to Hermione and hovered above her. We watched amazed as it hovered above her body. After a few moments, it disappeared.

Then, we heard Hermione take in a breath of air. Her chest began rising and falling.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried shocked.

Relieved, I rushed over to her as she was sitting up.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around at us.

"The ghosts defeated Lord Davis again," Professor Dumbledore said. 

"Why'd Lord Davis go for Hermione in the first place?" Ginny asked.

"Because he probably thought Hermione was the one that made the sword hover," I said.

Hermione looked a little dazed and confused.

"Why does my body feel strange?" she asked, as I carefully helped her to her feet.

She was unsteady on her legs and she leaned forward like she was going to fall. I caught her.

"Because I think Lord Davis killed you. You were dead for a bit and then this blue orb saved you," I replied.

Hermione looked amazed.

"But you're alive again and that's what counts," I said, as I threw my arms around her and pulled her close. She threw her arms around me and hugged me back just as tightly.

Then, Hermione hugged Ginny.

"The rest of the castle!" Professor McGonagall said.

We all hurried out of the room and down to the Great Hall. We stopped at the entrance and stared into the Hall with surprise.

Everyone was awake and chattering away, as if nothing weird at all happened.

Crabbe and Goyle had snapped out of that trance and stumbled toward us.

"Take your seats," Professor Snape barked at them.

"He's still normal," I said, winking at Hermione.

She broke out into a grin.

HERMIONE.

It felt good to be back to normal. We all headed into the Great Hall. Harry and I took our seats at the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe Ron's gone," I said, quietly feeling tears streaming down my eyes.

"I know," Harry said, just as quietly.

Ginny was sitting across from Harry and I. Harry leaned against me.

"I had wished it was me in your position," he said quietly.

I looked at him startled.

"You wanted a nearly six hundred year old wacko after you? I thought Lord Voldemort wasn't challenging you enough," I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry grinned.

"No. I love you,"

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks

I was finally able to tell him how I felt.

"I love you too,"

He broke out into a grin and moved his face closer until our lips met. He kissed me gently and softly. I kissed him back the same way.

We pulled apart, grinning. So was Ginny.

Just then, we heard footsteps running into the Great Hall.

We looked up. Ron, Pansy, Draco, and Neville appeared.

"HEY!" Harry yelled happily.

Ron and Neville broke into a grin. They came hurrying over to the table.

I threw my arms around Ron and hugged him. Then hugged Neville, who shyly hugged me back as well.

"What happened?" Neville asked.

We all sat down at the table.

I launched into the whole story.

When I was done, Ron and Neville were pale.

"Bloody hell!" Ron breathed.

"But what I don't understand is why'd they come back? They were dead," Ginny asked, as she hugged her brother and wouldn't let him go.

"I think once the ghosts of the hospital defeated Lord Davis, everything was erased like it never happened," I replied.

"That makes sense!" Harry nodded.

"It is over for good now?" Ron asked.

"I hope so, Ron," I replied, sighing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spied a shadow. I quickly whipped my head around, but it was gone.

"I hope so," I repeated.

THREE YEARS LATER.

FOX RAMONE

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

MARCH 12

I bent down and picked up my backpack. We had just finished Charms class. My best friend, Lindsay Marsh jogged up to me.

"Hey, Kellie!" she said, eagerly. 

"Hey," I said, cheerfully. 

"What's up?" Lindsay asked as she and I began walking side by side to Potions class next.

"Not much. I just got my report back. I'm on the same level as Hermione Granger was two years ago!"

"Wow! That's amazing!" Lindsay said ecstatic. "You like worship her…don't you?"

Fox's tone was teasing.

"No…but I like her ideas," I replied.

"Riiiight," Lindsay said, teasingly.

I playfully hit her on her arm.

Just then, our other best friend, Sam Murray, came hurrying up to us.

"Hey look! It's the Monster from the Black Lagoon!" Lindsay joked.

Joey gave her a dirty look and then turned to me.

"Guess what? I've got great news!" Sam said, eagerly

"What? You found your mother ship?" Lindsay asked.

Sam ignored her.

"What is it?" I asked, intrigued.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are coming back to Hogwarts!"

My jaw dropped.

"They're coming to guest speak on careers the day after tomorrow," Sam continued. "Harry became an Auror; Hermione became a teacher. I think she's going to be transferring here and Ron followed in his father's footsteps."

Lindsay and I heard everything we could on the "Trio" as they were affectionately called. We read all about Harry's run-ins with Lord Voldemort, Hermione's academic achievements and Ron's loyalty. They graduated two years ago. There were tons of books written on them. Lindsay, Sam and I are first years in Gryffindor, the same house as they were in. We even heard about what happened to Hermione with the strange happenings in their sixth year.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Great. I can't wait to see how cute Harry was," Lindsay said, dreamily.

"You're like so weird," Sam said, studying her closely. "Are you sure you took your medication today?"

Lindsay just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on…we're late for Potions and you know how Professor Snape is," I said.

Joey shook his head and we headed down to the dungeons.

That night, Lindsay and I headed to the girls' dorm while Sam headed to the boys.

"God. He can get under your skin!" Lindsay said, irritably, shaking herself.

"That's because you like him," I said, grinning.

"EEWW!" Lindsay said.

Several other first years glared at us. We had accidentally woken them up.

"Sorry," I apologized for Lindsay. "She hasn't taken her medicine lately."

They shook their heads and went back to sleep. Lindsay and I climbed into bed.

"And like you don't like Joey Simpson?" Lindsay asked, shrewdly.

I felt my face flushing with color.

"Bingo," Lindsay said, pleased.

"Go to sleep," I muttered as I pulled the covers up and closed my eyes.

"'Night,"

"'Night,"

We soon fell asleep.

Around midnight, we heard banging above us.

"What the heck is going on up there?" I heard Lindsay whisper.

"I dunno. That's the fourth floor," I whispered.

"Weird," Lindsay muttered.

"Probably Peeves," I said.

"Yeah. You're right," Lindsay agreed.

We dozed off again.

The next morning, we met Sam sitting at the Gryffindor table, along with Joey Simpson, another fellow Gryffindor.

Immediately, I felt my heart fluttering. My name is Fox Ramone. I'm 11 years old with shoulder length curly auburn hair and blue eyes. Lindsay has shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. Sam has short, black hair and hazel blue eyes. I sat beside Lindsay. Sam and Joey were sitting across from us.

"Hey," Joey said, brightly to me.

"H-hi," I stammered nervously.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lindsay giggling quietly. Smiling, I jabbed my elbow into her side.

I heard her let out a whoosh of air.

"What was that for?" I heard her growl.

I turned to her.

"Stop giggling," I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," Lindsay muttered.

We began helping ourselves to pancakes, sausage, toast, and bacon.

"This is the best food I've ever had," Joey said, eagerly.

He has short, wavy thick light brown hair and brown eyes.

"I know. The elves have outdone themselves," Lindsay said.

I frowned at her.

"Oh geeze…Lin, you stuck your foot in something again," Sam moaned catching my expression.

Lindsay looked under the table and looked at the bottom of her shoe.

"What are you talking about?"

Sam snorted with laughter. "You said 'elves',"

"Oooh," Lindsay said, as realization dawned on her. "Sorry, Fox."

"Had I been here when Hermione started S.P.E.W, I would've joined," I said.

"Right," Sam said nodding.

I just shook my head.

"You know…you're like obsessed with Hermione Granger's work. You're like trying to be exactly like her," Lindsay said. "It's starting to be come slightly annoying."

I saw Sam's expression. Even Joey looked upset.

I stood up and not saying a word, I turned and stalked out of the Hall.

"Fox!" I heard Sam's voice calling.

I heard him jogging after me. He finally managed to catch up with me in the corridor and he gently grabbed my arm, just above the elbow. He spun me around to face him. His blue eyes were filled with concern.

"Don't listen to her," Sam said.

"But she's right!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"No, she's not," Sam said, earnestly.

He looked cute in the Gryffindor uniform. Dark gray slacks, a gray V-necked vest with the maroon and gold stitching along the neckline, the maroon/gold striped tie tucked into the vest and the black robe with the Hogwarts crest. I was dressed the same way except I had a gray pleated skirt. The girls had skirts; the boys had slacks.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be good at school, Fox. But I hope you know where to draw the line," he said, gently.

"I'm probably annoying to you as well," I muttered, turning around and looking out the window at the grounds. I folded my arms on top of the windowsill and rested my chin on them. The warm morning sunlight hit my face and reflected in my eyes. Sam stood beside me and also folded his arms on the windowsill.

"You're not annoying to me, Fox," he said, quietly and softly. "You never were."

I looked at him surprised.

I had always thought he liked Lindsay…but now maybe he likes me?

"What are you saying, Sam?" I asked.

"I like you as a best friend, but I also like…" his voice trailed off because I cut him off.

"Don't bother. I'm sure you and Lindsay will be very happy together," I said, and walked away.

SAM.

I stared after Fox, wondering why she was acting this way. I was going to tell her that I liked her as a best friend, but I also liked her more than a best friend. I was starting to feel differently toward her. True, mostly everyone thinks Lindsay and I should be a couple, but I liked Lindsay as a best friend and only a best friend. I hurried after Fox.

"Fox? What's really bothering you?" I asked, catching up to her.

Fox turned to me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm scared! I heard banging above us on the fourth floor last night!"

"Oh. Fox…it was probably Peeves," I said, soothingly.

"I don't think so! This sounded different," she said, shivering.

I put a hand on her shoulders.

"Let's go check it out, okay?" I suggested.

Fox nodded.

FOX.

Sam and I headed up to the fourth floor. Immediately, we were hit with an ice cold blast of air. Then, this shadow flew at us. I screamed. Sam grabbed me and threw me to the floor. The shadow hit him. He was knocked backward and didn't move.


	8. ChasingShadows08

Chasing Shadows

Chapter Eight-Back

I carefully got to my feet and went over to Sam.

"Sam? Are you alright?" I demanded worriedly.

He moaned and sat upright.

"What happened?" Sam asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"This shadow flew at you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get out of here," Sam said.

"Good idea," I agreed.

We hurried back down to the third floor.

Lindsay cornered us on our way to Transfiguration.

"Oh Fox! I'm so sorry!" Lindsay apologized as she threw her arms open and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Apology accepted," I grinned as we released each other.

"You okay, Sam?" Lindsay asked turning to him.

"Absolutely!" Sam said, brightly.

"Let's get to class!" Lindsay said brightly.

We were all excited about the Trio coming to visit the school tomorrow. I was so excited about meeting Hermione Granger. We were sitting in Potions. Professor Snape was teaching us the Tyrol Potion, which was used for seasickness.

Just then, the shadow appeared in the corner of the dungeon. I froze.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay whispered.

Sam's eyes were locked on me.

"There's something in the corner of the dungeon," I whispered, terrified to move.

"Where? I don't see anything," Lindsay said.

"It's there," I said.

Sam followed my gaze.

"Lindsay's right…there's nothing there,"

"I'm not lying," I said, breathing heavily.

"She's definitely terrified," Sam whispered to Lindsay.

Just then, the room got ice cold. So cold that my breath came out in puffs of steam.

"Fox?" Lindsay asked, alarmed.

"Professor? Something's wrong with Fox!" Sam said, raising his hand frantically.

My breath felt like it had caught in my chest.

The minute Professor Snape walked through the shadow, the feeling vanished and so did the shadow. I sucked in air and was bent over, gasping for air.

"Take her up to Madam Pomfrey," Professor Snape said.

Dropping everything, Lindsay and Sam helped me up to the hospital wing.

"I'm telling you! There was something there!" I argued.

Lindsay looked at Sam. I was lying on one of the cots. Madam Pomfrey checked me over and asked me to spend the night there just in case.

Sam had an expression on his face that I couldn't make out…it was concern mixed with belief.

"Maybe she really did see something?" Sam offered.

"But then how come you and I couldn't see it?" Lindsay asked.

"I dunno. Maybe others could see it and we would never know," Sam suggested.

Lindsay frowned thoughtfully.

"That's possible,"

"Come on…time to go. She needs rest," Madam Pomfrey said, gently ushering Sam and Lindsay out.

"But there's nothing wrong with me!" I protested.

Madam Pomfrey didn't listen. Sam gave me a smile and wink before he and Lindsay left the hospital wing.

That night, I fell into a troubled sleep. I dreamed of blurry objects being poked with silver blurry objects and I heard screaming. I snapped awake, sweat clinging to my neck and forehead. My breathing sawed in and out.

I looked at my watch. The time was 4:22 AM.

I looked out the window and saw a strange light coming from the fourth floor. I had a feeling something definitely weird was going on.

Sighing, I laid back down and fell back asleep.

The next morning, I was allowed to leave finally and I headed down to the Great Hall. Today was the day we met the famous Trio. I was totally excited.

Sam and Lindsay were at the table.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Lindsay asked, brightly.

"Better, but I saw something else weird last night," I said, leaning forward.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I saw strange light coming from the fourth floor…and no, it didn't look like a torch's light," I said, quickly turning to Lindsay.

"Weird. As I said, maybe it was Peeves?" Sam said.

"It's possible," I said, frowning.

"It's just totally weird," Lindsay said, shaking her head.

"Oh. Now you believe me?" I snapped, rounding on her.

Lindsay seemed taken aback.

"I'm not saying I didn't believe you…I'm just saying maybe there's a reasonable explanation for it,"

"Ain't I annoying to you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I already said I was sorry! And you forgave me!" Lindsay cried.

"I did…but it still hurt!" I shot back.

"Guys, stop it," Sam said, in a firm tone. "It's over so let's just forget about it okay?"

I fell silent. I really didn't want to ruin the happy mood I was in.

"Fine,"

Just then, Professor Dumbledore rose up at the head table. Silence filtered across the Hall like a wave.

"I'm so please to announce that three of our most memorable students have come back to discuss careers. Please give a warm welcome for Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and of course, Harry Potter,"

Well, the cheering was deafening. Everyone stood up and cheered as three people walked into the Great Hall. I felt so happy.

Hermione's trademark bushy hair was smooth and wavy. She was dressed in dark blue robes. Harry's features sharpened and he had grown taller than when we've seen him in pictures. Ron had even grown. He slightly towered over Harry. But he wasn't lanky and thin. He had filled out more.

We've seen pictures of them in books and they changed slightly.

They walked up the center aisle and stood in front of the Head Table.

They faced us.

"We're so thrilled to be back here to see a fresh group of witches and wizards," Harry said. His voice sounded deep.

"We had some wonderful memories here, as well as not so wonderful, but we miss the school," Hermione said next looking around at everyone.

"And there have been pranks," Ron added.

Laughter rang out. Everyone heard of the Weasley twins' famous prank during their fifth year. Hermione's eyes moved onto the Gryffindor table.

"And the Gryffindors," she replied.

Our table was the only table that cheered with pride.

"There's more wonderful news," Professor Dumbledore continued. "They will be staying with us for a bit. They're going to speak to everyone in each house for careers tomorrow."

More cheers rang out. Again, mostly from our table.

"They don't mind speaking to over 200 students?" Sam asked, awed.

"Apparently not," I replied.

"We'll be starting with our old house," Harry replied.

Sam, Lindsay and I exchanged happy glances.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to classes.

"I want to say hello to Hermione," I said.

"Okay. We'll wait for you," Sam said.

I got up and walked toward the Head table. My legs felt like jelly. Hermione, Harry and Ron began talking with Professor Dumbledore.

I nervously stood a few inches from Harry. Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles and they landed on me.

"Ah, and here's our scholar," he said, warmly.

Hermione, Harry and Ron turned around.

"This is Fox Ramone. She's a first year, but already got outstanding marks on her homework and reports,"

Hermione gave me a warm expression.

"Hi Fox," she said kindly.

"Hey," Harry said, sticking his hand out. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Nice to meet you too," Harry said.

Hermione was beaming. Ron grinned and also shook my hand.

Hermione's eyes moved over my shoulder.

"Is that your friends?"

"Yeah. That's Sam and Lindsay," I said.

"We don't bite," Harry said, grinning.

I turned around and waved them over. They stood beside me.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Sam said, cheerfully, shaking Ron, Harry and Hermione's hands. Then Lindsay shook their hands.

"Sam here," Hermione said, kindly.

"She's your biggest fan," Lindsay said, gesturing to me. 

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

HERMIONE.

I caught Fox blushing. I smiled.

"We've got a lot in common then," I winked at her.

She beamed.

I still miss the school, even though we faced the real evil three years ago. There haven't been any stories or anything of strange noises from the fourth floor.

Since graduating, Harry and I have been dating seriously. Ron was dating Luna. 

In one way, it felt good to be back. These three seemed like such nice kids.

"Yeah, she's even seeing shadows," Lindsay said, putting an arm around Fox.

Immediately, I snapped to attention.

"Shadows?" I asked, alert.

Harry and Ron's expression changed as well.

"Yeah. I saw something weird on the fourth floor. Plus, I've been hearing noises on the fourth floor," Fox replied.

"It's probably just Peeves," Sam said.

But his tone sounded unconvinced.

"Listen. Could we possibly talk to you?" I asked Fox. "And Sam?"

"No problem," Fox said.

"Good. Ron? Why don't you and Lindsay go to the common room. I'm sure she's got a lot to ask you," I suggested.

Ron, cottoning on, nodded and he and Lindsay began heading out of the Great Hall. The teachers had left to begin teaching their classes. Harry, Sam, Fox and I sat down at the now empty Gryffindor table.

Harry was sitting next to her. I was sitting across from her next to Sam.

"Okay. Please tell us what exactly happened," I said, seriously.

"Well, we heard banging on the fourth floor, so Sam and I went to investigate it. This dark shadow flew at him and that was it," Fox said.

Harry and I exchanged glances.

"Did your parents ever tell you about your ancestry?" Harry asked.

Fox frowned.

"Like my grandparents?"

"A little further back than that,"

"No,"

Again, Harry and I exchanged looks.

"Why? What's going on here?" Sam asked, looking from Harry to me.

I sighed. It'd be best to tell them.

"Do you remember three years ago when Harry, Ron and I were at school and we had the strange occurrences?"

Sam and Fox nodded.

"Well we learned that it wasn't Peeves doing those noises," Harry said.

Fox and Sam looked a little worried now.

"It turned out that it was a 1000 year old ghost by the name of Lord Davis who hated magic and tortured people, hoping to get the magic out of them. It also turned out that I was related to a Lord Scoris, who wanted to put a stop to a mental hospital from being built. You see, before Hogwarts was built on this land, there used to be a mental hospital here in the medieval times. Lord Davis tried to kill me, but didn't succeed," I said, gravely.

Fox looked terrified now.

"At first we thought it was a six hundred year old ghost, but we looked further into the books and it was a thousand years. Are you the only one who's able to see this shadow? Was this the first time?" Harry asked.

Fox nodded. "Yeah. That was the first time. We just normally heard the banging,"

"Okay. I'm transferred here from the Aryan Magic School in Manchester. Professor Dumbledore has my papers. So, I'll be teaching History of Magic since Professor Binns retired to haunting the school with the other ghosts. I'm starting today. Harry and Ron will be spending time here as well for a bit, beside talking to you about careers," I said.

Fox and Sam nodded.

"What's your first class?"

"Charms," Sam replied.

"Let's go,"

We followed Fox and Sam to the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick was thrilled to see us again. Harry and I stood at the back of the classroom and watched the first years learning the same charms we learned when we were first years. Harry leaned against me.

"Why on earth would she be the only one able to see it?" Harry whispered.

"Because I'm apparently not the only descendent," I replied.

"You think she's a descendent of Lord Davis?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Well, since that was the only time she saw it, I really don't know. Unfortunately, we're going to have to wait and see if any more odd occurrences happen," I said.

Harry nodded and gently bumped shoulders with me, signaling that he understood.

I gave him a grateful smile and returned my eyes onto the students.

About a half an hour into the lesson, I looked over at Fox. She was staring at the corner of the classroom with a terrified expression on her face. I nudged Harry and he followed my gaze.

We watched as Fox's terrified expression turned into pure terror. We saw her tracking something with her eyes over to her friend Lindsay. We saw her grab Sam's arm.

I saw the shadow as well.

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered. "I see it too!"

The shadow then floated in front of Lindsay. Fox was watching intently. We saw the shadow reach into Lindsay's chest. The room got ice cold. So cold that our breaths came out in puffs of steam, but as usual, the other students didn't seem to feel or notice anything unusual.

Lindsay's body jerked forward violently before it relaxed and slumped off the chair to the floor. The shadow vanished.

"LINDSAY!" Fox screamed leaping to her feet.

Sam and Fox rushed over to Lindsay, as well as Harry and I.

I kneeled down beside Fox. Harry was kneeling down beside Lindsay. Sam was next to him.

Harry felt Lindsay's neck for a pulse.

He raised his eyes to mine.

"She's gone,"


	9. ChasingShadows09

Chasing Shadows

Chapter Nine-A Descendent

Fox burst into hysterical tears. Sam stood up and went over to her. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

The first years were sobbing. The boys looked sick and pale. Professor Flitwick had Professor McGonagall take all the first years out of the classroom and wait in hers for the time being.

Madam Pomfrey had come and taken Lindsay's body upstairs to the hospital wing.

Harry and I stood and comforted Fox.

"We're so sorry," Harry said, quietly to her.

Sam stepped forward.

"If you know what happened, please tell us," Sam said. There was a touch of anger in his voice.

"We think she's a descendent of Lord Davis," I said, slowly.

"I don't believe it. Right now, Fox needs support," Sam said, as he turned and focused his attention onto Fox. They began heading out of the classroom. I figured they were going to the common room.

I sighed.

"Don't feel bad. We'll figure this out too," Harry said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I know. I just feel so badly for her," I said, quietly. "We know what it's like to lose someone we care about."

"I know…but Ron returned to us…remember?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but somehow I doubt Lindsay will be returning," I muttered as we began walking to the library. I didn't have class until tomorrow.

"How do you figure?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry…please, open your eyes. That was something new Lord Davis did. He never did that before. It was like…he squeezed Lindsay's heart," I said, sighing.

Harry went pale.

"Oh,"

"We really need to do more research on Fox's ancestors," I replied.

So, we headed to the library.

FOX.

Sam stayed with me in the common room. I was sitting in a chair leaning forward with my elbows resting on my thighs. I was holding a crumpled tissue.

"I can't believe what I saw," I sobbed.

Sam was crouching down in front of me, his hands resting on either side of my thighs on the edge of the chairs' seat.

"I know. I saw it too," Sam said, quietly.

"Why is this happening?" I asked, looking up into Sam's hazel blue eyes. 

They were filled with remorse and tears as well.

"I don't know…but I have a feeling that Harry and Hermione know what's going on here," Sam replied.

"They'll help us…I know it," I said.

Sam smiled.

"I'm sure of it,"

"I miss her so much already," I said, bursting into fresh tears.

Sam slipped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I pressed my face into his shoulder and sobbed.

"Hey. We'll figure this out…don't worry," Sam said, reassuringly.

I gently pulled back from the embrace. Sam kept his hands on my shoulders. A strand of my hair fell over my eye. He reached up and tucked it behind my ear, then lowered his arm as if embarrassed.

"I don't know what I would do without you," I said, forcing a smile through my tears.

I leaned forward and quickly gave him a kiss.

He seemed stunned.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid," I muttered. "I'm going to class."

I stood up. Sam went to say something but I left the common room before he could continue.

SAM.

I stared after Fox. I actually liked the kiss. I had wanted to tell her that it wasn't stupid, but she had just up and left.

Sighing, I got up and followed her.

We met up in Transfiguration. Fox was busy taking notes. I sat down beside her.

"Hey," I said. "Why'd you run out of the common room like that?"

"Because I just embarrassed myself, okay?" she replied.

"How?" I asked.

"By kissing you. Can we please just drop it?" Fox asked, turning her eyes onto me.

I was shocked, but didn't pressure her anymore.

"Fine,"

She kept her eyes on her parchment. I pulled out my quill and a piece of parchment and began copying down the notes Professor McGonagall had written on the board.

She really had no reason to be embarrassed. I didn't mind the kiss…In fact I wanted to kiss her.

About an hour into the lesson, Harry and Hermione came into the room.

"Professor McGonagall? May we please borrow Fox for a moment?"

"Certainly," Professor McGonagall said.

Fox, let her quill drop and stood up. She walked toward the back of the classroom where Hermione and Harry were standing.

HERMIONE.

Fox came over to us.

"What is it?" she asked, halfheartedly.

"We found something I think you'll be interested in," Harry said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Fox looked back at Sam before we led her to the library.

We found a book called "_MEDIEVAL KINGS AND THEIR DESCENDENTS_".

I flipped open to the page where we found the information.

Fox sat down at the table and began reading:

"_Lord Davis' descendents have a birthmark in the shape of a crown on their arm. It filters down through each generation_," she read aloud. "What does this have to with me?"

"Check your arm," I said.

Fox rolled up her sleeve on the left arm. Sure enough, there was the birthmark.

"My God…it's true," she said, astonished.

"So I'm a descendent of Lord Davis?" she asked, wide-eyed.

We nodded.

"But-how?" she asked.

"Might I suggest asking your parents," Harry said.

Fox nodded.

"Can you come with me to the Owlery?"

"No problem," I said.

We headed up to the Owlery.

Fox wrote a note to her parents and used one of the schools tawny owls. The owl extended its wings and took off gracefully.

She turned to us.

"What happens if I am a descendent?"

"He will try and kill you. He tried to kill me three years ago, but failed," I replied.

Fox went pale.

"Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you," Harry said. "Or Sam."

She seemed a great deal calmer now.

We headed back to class.

Harry and I decided to stay with Fox and Sam to keep an eye on them. Thankfully, no further happenings occurred.

The next day, I was to teach History of Magic. I stood in front of the classroom, facing the students. They were eagerly awaiting my instructions. Fox had her arms cross on top of the desk and her head was resting in them. It looked like she had dozed off. Figuring she must've had a bad night, I didn't bother to wake her up. Harry nodding at her, signaling me, but I just shook my head. He nodded and took a seat toward the back.

I began the lesson by putting notes on the board.

Everyone began copying them. 

"Okay…can anyone tell me about the Troll Proclamation of 1509?" I asked.

Several hands went into the air. I pointed to a shy looking boy with blond hair.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Joey Simpson,"

"Okay, Joey, shoot," I said.

"The Troll Proclamation of 1509 stated that trolls were free to roam a certain part of the land. If they wandered off of that land, they were subjected to curses," he replied.

"Good! And what about the Rebellion of the Myrenx?"

A girl raised her hand.

"Suzie Edwards," she introduced herself. "The rebellion of the Myrenx was when the Myrenx's decided to try and overthrow the section of the Ministry of Magic because they felt that the Ministry was taking over their land. They were large bi-pedal creatures with long orange fur and white eyes. They're harmless, except when threatened." 

"Wonderful!" I said, ecstatic.

To my surprise, the Slytherins seemed to be getting along with the Gryffindors. I guess since Malfoy left, things have certainly changed.

"10 points to Gryffindor!"

A Slytherin girl raised her hand next.

"Professor Granger? Did the War of the Wyanam's result in the fall of the magical society back in 1144?"

I nodded.

"My name is Robyn Travis," she continued.

"That's right. For about 30 years, no one was allowed to do magic because of the war. It was between Muggles, wizards and witches," I said, beaming. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Robyn beamed.

Slytherin definitely changed since we left. It seemed like the malicious students started acting more along the lines of Gryffindor. Salazar would be turning over in his grave if he knew about this.

I wrote down more notes and the students copied them down as well. For a first lesson, it was going exceptionally well.

I looked at Harry. He was grinning and gave me a wink. I grinned back.

Just then, Fox screamed and sat bolt upright, knocking her books on the floor.

Everyone jumped and looked at her concerned.

Harry was the first to reach her.

"Fox? Are you alright?" he asked, crouching down beside her.

She was shaking violently.

Harry began smoothing back her hair away from her face.

"Fox?" Sam asked, peering at his best friend.

Fox was pale. Harry put a hand on her arm. I hurried over now.

"She's ice cold," Harry said.

"What happened?" I asked her gently and soothingly.

"I-I saw what Lord Davis did to those that he thought were magically talented," she said in a shaky voice. "I also saw him trying to kill me."

She was shaking badly.

"It's okay…it was just a dream," Sam said, soothingly.

"N-no…I don't think so. I saw everything like it was real," Fox replied, looking up at me.

"Okay…class? You're dismissed for now," I said.

They gathered their things and headed out of the classroom, worriedly glancing back at Fox.

"Why would Lord Davis want to kill me if I'm a descendent of his?" Fox asked, looking from Harry to me.

Harry was still stroking her hair, trying to keep her calm.

"That part I don't understand myself," I said, slowly. "It doesn't make sense."

Just then, one of the Ravenclaw boys burst into the room looking terrified.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"P-Professor Granger! One of the girls is hanging on the wall!" he cried.

Harry and I looked at each other. Fox and Sam followed us as we bolted from the room.

There was a girl hanging upside down spread eagle on the wall. She was frantically trying to keep her skirt from rising up. The students were huddled against the opposite wall, looking terrified and scared.

"Help me!" the girl screamed.

Harry ran over to the wall and tried to grab her arms to pull her down. After a few tries, something knocked him backward onto his rear end. We looked up and saw the shadow holding onto the girls' ankles.

Fox angrily stepped forward.

"Let her go!" she yelled at the shadow.

Harry and I could clearly see the shadow as well.

The shadow didn't move.

"LET HER GO!" Fox yelled again.

The shadow then let go. The girl screamed as she fell. She hit her head on the floor and fell to her side, not moving. A small puddle of blood had begun forming near her head.

Several of the first years screamed and began hugging themselves.

"Take them away," I said.

Sam offered and he ushered them down the corridor away.

The shadow disappeared.

"Harry? Go get Professor Dumbledore," I instructed.

Harry nodded and headed off to the office. Fox stood beside me.

"What's going to happen, Professor Granger?" she asked, quietly.

"Call me Hermione," I said, kindly. "I don't know, but we'll figure it out soon and come up with a plan. Trust me."

Fox nodded and smiled.

"I do trust you,"

I smiled back.

A short while later, Harry returned with Professor Dumbledore.

We explained to him what just happened.

"It's starting again?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes, this time this young lady is the target," I said, gesturing to Fox. "We found out that she's a descendent of Lord Davis."

"Why would he be trying to kill his own descendent?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know sir, but I think we'd better find out soon before another innocent student is killed," I said, swallowing.

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"I might suggest the book you used three years ago. It might be of some use," he said, handing me the book.

"You had this the whole time after we left?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

"Absolutely. I had a strange feeling that we hadn't seen the last of Lord Davis,"

I shook my head and smiled.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked, standing beside me.

"I think we'll cancel classes for a while. Keep everyone in the common room. If they need to leave to use the restroom, they are to go with an escort. The attacks seem to be in the corridors," Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded.

"Hey…where's Ron?" I asked suddenly, remembering we hadn't seen him for two days.

"My God! Yeah! Where is he?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Let's go find him," Fox said.

We hurried to the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't there. Harry even tried the boys' dorm…nothing.

"Where is he?" I asked, starting to become panicked.

Harry's face drained of all color.

"Let's check the fourth floor. Fox? You stay here," Harry said.

Fox nodded.

Harry and I then flew up to the fourth floor.

"RON?" we called.

No reply. It looked exactly like it had three years ago.

"Lindsay would've known where he went, but she's not here to tell us," I replied, sadly.

"We'll find him," Harry said, earnestly.

Just then, Ron stepped out of one of the classrooms and faced us. His head was low.

"Ron! Oh thank God!" I cried, relieved.

I went to lunge for him, but Harry threw his arm out across my chest to stop me.

We watched as Ron slowly raised his head. His eyes had changed into a red color and he was smiling.

"Ah…I remember you," he said in a voice that wasn't his.


	10. ChasingShadows10

Chasing Shadows

Chapter Ten-It's Over

"What?" I asked, startled.

"I remember you…I tried to kill you three years ago, but failed. Now, my new target has become that brat," he continued in the same strange voice…but yet, it wasn't strange.

"Lord Davis," I whispered.

"Bingo! And I'm going kill that brat," Ron smirked.

He raised his hands and then made a parting gesture with them. Harry and I flew sideways apart from each other. Ron walked calmly past us and left the fourth floor.

"Christ! I didn't know he could possess someone!" Harry cried, getting to his feet. He came over and helped me up as well.

"Neither could I!" I cried. "We've got to get Fox and get her to Dumbledore!"

"Check the book!" Harry shouted.

I realized I was still holding the book. I quickly flipped through it once again.

"My God! Why didn't I see this earlier! He could posses people! The only way to get him to leave the body is to spray him with Holy Water. Once that happens, we have to get him into sunlight. It will dry him up!" I said.

"Let's go!" Harry said.

We ran down the corridor.

FOX.

I waited patiently for Harry and Hermione to come back. Just then, the portrait entrance opened and Ron entered.

"Hey! I haven't seen you around for two days! Where were you?" I asked, cheerfully.

"Checking around upstairs. I got lost," Ron replied.

There was something strange about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"O-kay," I said, slowly studying him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Listen, why don't you and I head down to the kitchen to grab something to eat?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Okay," I said.

I got up and went over to him. We left the common room.

HERMIONE.

We flew around the corner and entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Fox? We've got…" my voice trailed off when I realized she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" I cried.

"She went with your other friend," the Fat Lady said.

Harry and I looked at each other.

"RON!"

"Where'd they go…did they say?" Harry asked.

"Something about grabbing a bite to eat in the kitchen,"

Harry and I did an about-face and flew back out of the common room.

We ran down to the first floor where the picture of the fruit was. I tickled the pear and it giggled, then it opened up revealing a small hallway before we hit the kitchen.

FOX.

Ron had his back to me. The elves were oddly staying away from Ron and kept close to me. Including Dobby, who was a good friend to Harry.

"Miss? I believe that Sir Ron isn't himself," Dobby whispered to me.

I was sitting on a chair. Dobby was huddled near my leg. The other house elves were staying clear away from Ron. He asked the elves not to interfere, that he wanted to make me a special dish.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Sir Ron is acting very weird indeed," Dobby said. "Sir Ron's eyes are different."

I frowned. There was something odd about Ron's eyes. They had a strange ruby tint to them. He has blue eyes, but they looked nothing like blue now.

"I'm almost done, Fox," he called over his shoulder.

"Have you seen this before?" I whispered to Dobby.

Dobby shook his head so that his bat like ears flapped.

"No Miss. This is the first time I is seeing something like this…but Dobby has a bad feeling about Sir Ron," Dobby said.

Ron turned around holding a fudge cupcake.

"This is for you," Ron said as he smiled and came toward me.

Ron handed it to me. I took it and was just about to take a bite, when the kitchen door burst open. I jumped and ended up dropping the cupcake. Hermione and Harry were standing at the doorway.

"Fox. Is everything okay?" Harry asked, watching Ron warily.

"Yeah…why?" I asked.

"Come with us for a moment," Hermione said, extending her hand.

I got up and took her hand.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed delightedly. "What a thrill it is to see you again!"

Harry broke into a grin.

"Nice to see you too, Dobby. Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, as the grin faded quickly.

"Just making a special snack for Fox," Ron replied innocently.

"Riiiight. Why don't you meet us in the common room?" Harry suggested.

"Sure," Ron said, grinning.

He brushed past us and headed back upstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Lord Davis possessed Ron. We didn't know about that until now. We didn't read the entire book," Hermione replied, guiltily.

She looked spooked and pale.

"So that's why Dobby said he had a bad feeling about Ron," I said, slowly.

"Dobby? You had a bad feeling about Ron?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded feverishly.

"Oh yes. Dobby sensed something was different with Sir Ron. Something bad," 

"Thank God you alerted Fox," Harry said relieved.

"Tis a pleasure. Any friend of Harry Potter's is a friend of Dobby," Dobby said, bowing.

I went over and hugged Dobby. Dobby seemed stunned for the moment but gave me a shy hug back.

"Thanks Dobby," I said, gratefully.

"Let's go to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione suggested.

We said good-bye to Dobby and left.

HERMIONE.

We reached Professor Dumbledore's office. It still looked exactly the same as it had three years ago.

Smiling, he looked up from reading a book.

"What can I do for you three?" he asked, kindly.

"It's back," Harry said, solemnly.

Professor Dumbledore's face drained of all color.

"Are you sure?"

Harry and I nodded.

"It's possessing Ron," Harry said.

"I was afraid of this," Professor Dumbledore said, quietly as he stood up behind his desk.

"We can help Ron…right?" I asked.

"Yes, but we have to use Holy water to draw the shadow out," Professor Dumbledore said. "Then use sunlight. It will dry it up."

We looked out the window. It was sunny out.

"How do we do that?" Harry asked.

"We take Ron outside and do it there. The shadow has no place to hide out in the open," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Ah…gotcha," Harry nodded.

"Where is your other friend, Miss Ramone?" Professor Dumbledore asked Fox.

"In class," Fox answered.

"Harry? Go get Mr. Murray,"

Harry nodded and headed out of the office.

"We also learned that Fox is a descendent of Lord Davis," I informed Professor Dumbledore.

"Okay, that sheds some more light on things," 

"Why would he kill one of his own descendents?" I mused.

"I don't know. Right now, we've got to concentrate on getting Ron out of the castle and free from the shadow," Dumbledore said.

Harry returned a short while later with Sam. Immediately, Sam hugged Fox.

"I want you two to stay here in my office. You'll be safer here," Professor Dumbledore said.

Fox and Sam nodded.

Professor Dumbledore followed us out of his office.

"Where'd you tell Ron to go?"

"The Gryffindor common room,"

"Let's get him,"

We headed to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was sitting in a chair.

"Ron? Can you come with us outside for a moment? Hagrid wants to show us something," Harry said.

"Sure," Ron said. "Why is Professor Dumbledore here too?"

"He wants to show him as well. He's really excited about it," I lied.

"Okay,"

Ron followed us out of the common room and out onto the grounds. Professor Dumbledore was holding a small bottle in his hand. Once Ron was directly in the sunlight, Professor Dumbledore threw the water onto him.

He cried out and was doubled over.

There was a fizzing sound and the gray shadow floated out of Ron's body. Ron scooted back away on his rear end on the grass.

He looked terrified.

The shadow took form of Lord Davis.

"Why are you after Fox?" I demanded.

"Because she has magical talent. I didn't want any of my descendents to have magic…you should know that by now. She's the last on my side to have the magic. I have to put a stop to it," Lord Davis smirked.

"You leave her alone," Harry snarled.

The sun went behind the clouds for a moment.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Lord Davis asked, mockingly.

"Yes," I growled.

The sunlight peeked out behind the clouds again and beamed down on Lord Davis. I grabbed the holy water from Professor Dumbledore and threw the remaining bit onto Lord Davis.

He cried out and buried his face into his hands. The same fizzing noise erupted and smoke began rising from him.

I had to admit, it was exactly like a vampire, but this was much worse.

Finally, Lord Davis let out one last yell before he vanished with a 'pop'. He was gone.

"It's over," I said, sighing relieved.

"This time I think we've done it," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Thank God," Harry sighed.

We began heading back to the castle and up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

FOX.

Sam and I were sitting in the chairs in front of Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Professor Dumbledore entered the office a while later looking relieved and happy about something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's over," Hermione said.

"For good," Harry added.

I broke into a grin and jumped up from my seat. I threw my arms around Hermione and gave her a big hug. Then, I hugged Harry and Ron after that. Sam even hugged them.

"Thank you so much," Sam said, gratefully to them.

"Hey, we couldn't let anything happen to our new scholar," Harry said, winking.

We laughed.

"I'm sorry if I spooked you earlier," Ron said to me, smiling. "I wasn't myself apparently."

"It's okay," I said.

"Harry? Can I talk to you and Professor Dumbledore for a moment?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Harry said as he and Professor Dumbledore were pulled aside by Sam. They began speaking in a corner. Ron and Hermione came over to me.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Hermione asked, kindly.

"Better. I miss Lindsay though," I said, quietly as I felt tears forming all over again.

"I know. I'm sure she's watching over you right now," Hermione said, kindly and soothingly as she put a hand on my shoulder.

Just then, Sam, Harry and Professor Dumbledore came back over.

Hermione was eyeing Harry shrewdly.

"What are you up to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hear Fox likes to sing," Professor Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Sam!" I wailed. "What did you say?"

"Just a little something to cheer you up!" Sam grinned.

"Aw, man!" I wailed again.

"Would you sing for us?" Harry asked.

"Sure," I muttered.

"Great! Let's all head down to the Great Hall!" Sam said eagerly.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Dumbledore left the office. Sam and I followed behind them.

"Why'd you do this? To torture me?" I asked.

"No. Because I love you," Sam replied as we stopped walking and faced each other.

I smiled. He smiled back and moved his face close until our lips met. He kissed me gently and softly. I kissed him back the same way.

"Come on…let's go!" Sam said as we pulled back and he took my hand and pulled me after the others.

The entire school was now sitting in the Great Hall. Sam had me standing in front of the Head table facing the entire school. Excited talk floated around the Hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed everyone.

"We have a little treat for you this afternoon. Fox Ramone will sing for you!"

Cheers went around.

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Sam, Ron, Harry and Hermione were cheering along with the rest of the house.

Harry winked at me. Feeling stronger and more confident, I waited and pulled out my wand. I aimed it at my throat and said _"Sonorio_!"

My voice became magically magnified slightly.

I began singing:

"_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken…like remember when… you took my heart and put it back together again._

_I've been wasting time with guys but now it's over…let me tell you why I'm through_

_I've got someone new…he's just like you!_

_"You're it…you're the ultimate…it's automatic I'm sure of it…no lie so don't even try to tell me your not the guy…I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you!"_

Everyone was moving to the words. I didn't know where the background music was coming from. All that could be heard clearly was my voice.

Once the song was over. I then headed back to my seat.

The cheering was loud. I sat down beside Harry blushing.

"You're great!" Harry said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks. But doesn't this seem…well, not right?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we've been through a lot and singing after it? It just seems weird," I said, frowning.

"It's over! Time to celebrate!" Sam grinned.

I caught on to his happiness.

"I guess you're right," I grinned.

It was really over for good.

EPILOGUE

Hermione stayed to teach at Hogwarts. Everything was back to normal now. Harry and Ron visited often since Hermione and Harry were dating seriously and were eventually talking about getting married. Sam and I were dating as well. We miss Lindsay so much though…but I'm glad there's no more noises coming from the fourth floor. It's dead silent.

END MUSIC:

LINDSAY LOHAN-"Ultimate" 

CHRISTINA VIDAL-"Take me away"

(Lyrics taken from Lindsay Lohan's song, "Ultimate" from the "Freaky Friday" Soundtrack)


End file.
